I am not alone
by Kiku Rukawa
Summary: Completed. RukawaxOC Kiku. I changed the name. It was "We are Finally together" before.
1. 1 Kiku Angel Forest

**I am not alone**

¡

Disclamation: I don't own SD characters...

This story is about Rukawa and Kiku, the OC. You can find out the family of Rukawa, the living life of Rukawa. You can also find out why Rukawa become a cold people. Moreover, how Rukawa and Kiku finally become partner finally?

Characters: Rukawa, Kiku and SD casts

Paring: Rukawa Kiku

General/Romance

* * *

Chapter 1: Kiku Angel Forest

¡

#Kiku#  
I was finally at Kanagawa - the place I born but left at two. I arrived yesterday from the State. This was my dad's idea to come back after my mum had died. She always wanted to go back Japan when she had married to my dad and lived in the State - Oh! I forget to say that My dad was an American - However, when the time dad agreed to move back to Japan, we could not bring mummy back as she died due to a car accident last winter. 

I was in the new house now. The house was quite big. It was near the beach. I could go to the beach from that little path within 10 minutes. But before I could take a rest on the beach, I had to settle all stuff and tidy up the house.

"Hard time ne. . . " I mumbled when I saw dad unpacking our belongings.

After 4 hours, all things were fixed into their right place and the house became clean and tidy.

I was looking at the beautiful sea when I was resting at the balcony.

_This was a new life for me._ I thought.

Luckily, my Japanese was not bad due to mummy spoke Japanese to me when I was young. Either my dad spoke quite good Japanese, but of course, to the American standard. Once he told me that this was his special technique to "win" my mummy back! "

"What are you thinking about?" My dad came out and asked.

I turned and smiled.

"Beautiful view, isn't it?" I asked. "I definitely love our new house." I said.

"Good!" My dad patted my head, "your mummy also likes the sea view¡K"

I rested my head on dad's shoulder. We both kept silence.

After a while, my dad said, "Kiku, let's take dinner anywhere nearby."

I nodded.

AT NIGHT 

It was late at night. I'd laid in the bed for about two hours but I could not sleep. I didn't know why but I just kept thinking mummy.

"Mummy, we are here in Japan now. . . are you here with me. . ." I asked softly to the dark.

"Damn that car accident!" I mumbled, "Otherwise, mum would be happy to come back¡K"

I rolled on the bed for some times until I felt a bit sleepy afterward. I looked at the clock and found that it was already 3:30am.

"I better sleep now, tomorrow is the 1st school day." I said to myself, "Good night, mummy."

NEXT MORNING 

Next morning, although I had waken up by the alarm clock at 7:15, I still overslept because I continued to sleep after stopping the noisy alarm clock.

"Kiku. . . Wake up. . .It's 7:45am already!" My dad shouted outside my room.

I woke up immediately by that loud sound.

"Damn. . . I am going to late. School starts at 8:30am." I said underneath when I noted that it was already 7:45

I jumped out from the bed and hurried to the bathroom.

"Kiku! It's time to go now, otherwise, you will be late for your first school day!" My dad said loudly.

"OK! I am ready, I am ready. . ." I said in a rush.

"Oh! Shit! Shhhh" I exclaimed when I had kicked on the table a second before.

"Hey. . .what'd happened to you." Dad asked after hearing that big "bom".

I was rubbing my foot while jumped out from my room.

I was dad released a sigh and shook his head. I surely knew that he was just thinking "_She kicked on the table again_" from his blinking eyes, as I used to kick on any furniture even the place was large enough for a super fat man to pass though.

"Take your breakfast?" he asked.

"No thanks! I will buy at school." I said paying little attention on breakfast as I am still finding my key, "Do you know where my key?" I asked.

"Oh! My dear! You are going to late! Forget your bike. I lift you to school." My dad exclaimed, "And I will be at home when you back. So find your key after you come back."

I nodded. However he then said, "I will be late on work then. . . " my dad mumbled softly but loud enough for me to hear.

"Thank you!" I gave him a big hug.

"Go. . . Go. . . Go!" My dad said and pushed me to go out.

End of Chapter One

I have changed a little bit on the contents. Kiku won't have a car instead as she is too young to drive...I guess. Hope it would be better now.


	2. 2 New girl

**I am not alone**

¡

Disclamation: I don't own SD characters...

This story is about Rukawa and Kiku, the OC. You can find out the family of Rukawa, the living life of Rukawa. You can also find out why Rukawa become a cold people. Moreover, how Rukawa and Kiku finally become partner finally?

Characters: Rukawa, Kiku and SD casts

Paring: Rukawa Kiku

General/Romance

* * *

Chapter 2: New girl

All students whispered for the sudden sight of a Benz outside the main gate of the school, especially when they saw Kiku with causal wear walking out from the car. She said goodbye to her dad and walked inside the school.

_"The school is quite big." she thought, "...but what're such damn stares." She looked at the student whispering and staring on her._

"Oh! A tall girl, I think she is higher than 170cm." One boy said.

"Good body shape as well! Angel face, evil body!" Another boy whistled.

"Hey, her skin looks like Ivory which is as pale as Rukawa." One Rukawa fan's said.

"You see, her eyes! They are blue grey colour. Are she mixed? But she got black hair." Another said.

Kiku had a bit nervous but she kept smiling even though she heard all the whispered.

_ "Just take those are praised by my outlook, I . . . well, better not to blame on them at the first school day!" She thought and shrugged._

"Why does she wear causal wear instead of uniform?" one asked.

"Baka! Maybe she is not student here. Who will transfer one and a half months after the semester started" Another answered.

They kept whispered but Kiku chose to ignore it.

_ "Where is the registry office?" She thought, "Can I ask these strange people?"_

She looked around and hoped to find a more reliable person to ask for.

"May I help you?" a girl offered.

Kiku turned and saw a girl with long curly hair and friendly smile.

"Hi! I am Ayako. Are you looking for something?" She asked.

"Oh well! I am Kiku Angel Forest. I am new here and I would like to know where is the registry office." Kiku asked and smiled.

_"Finally there is a friendly and ordinary student_."_ She thought._

Before Ayako replied, they heard a shout.

"Teme Kitsune! How dare you bump on the Tensai again!" This was, of course, Sakuragi's shout.

Kiku looked at that strange picture: a red head guy laid on the floor with a bike on his body, while another guy with pale skin, surely the rider, was nose-kissed on the floor.

"Do' aho!" Rukawa just mumbled. Picked up his bike and left the yelling Sakuragi.

Kiku wouldn't help but laughed. Everyone looked at her even Rukawa turned back.

_"New student?" Rukawa thought, "Look charming!" he stunned, "charming? Am I just thinking that kind of crazy thing?" Rukawa thought. "No, I was just dreaming." Then he shrugged and left._

"Why do you laugh on the Tensai?" Sakuragi shouted to Kiku.

"Oh! Sorry." Kiku said, "I don't mean that."

"Sakuragi, stop shouting. This is Kiku Angel Forest, new here." Ayako said.

"Hello, Sakuragi! You can call me Kiku." Kiku said with a big smile on her face, as the funny picture was still in her brain.

"Ohaiyo, Kiku san! I am the tensai basketball man. You can call me tensai instead." Sakuragi said with full energy.

Kiku tried to keep her month close but she failed and laughed again.

_"What a funny person!" She thought._

"Ohaiyo, Just call me Kiku and drop the san." Kiku said, "I am not used to that."

"Hey! Better ignore that bigmouth baka. Let's go to the registry office, Kiku." Ayako said.

Ayako then headed Kiku to the registry office. Every students on the playground just thought that the laughing Kiku was very cute and friendly.

"Why are you wearing causal wear?" Ayako asked while they were heading to the office.

"I just arrived yesterday from the State. I will go and buy the uniform today after school." Kiku said.

Ayako nodded and noted the height of Kiku._ "She is possibly 10 cm higher than me." She thought._

"Do you play basketball?" Ayako asked.

"Yeap!" Kiku answered

"So¡Kyou are tall." Ayako said.

"Do we have basketball team here?" Kiku asked.

"Only boy team." Ayako replied, "I am the manager of the boy team."

"Well! That means I better find another hobby then, maybe squash." Kiku shrugged with a pity on her face.

"You can still come and play basketball if you like." Ayako said, "would you interest to be the assistant manager?"

"Do you mean I can play basketball with the boy team?" Kiku asked.

"Hai if you are a member of the club." Ayako said, "you can play during after-school practice."

"oh. . . let me think about it." Kiku nodded and said, "May be I can come and see tomorrow. I need to buy the uniform today. By the way, where is the gym?"

"Just at the far end of west-wing." Ayako said and stopped outside an office, "Here the registry office."

"Thank you, Ayako." Kiku said.

"Come and see the practice whenever you want." Ayako said.

Kiku nodded and headed inside the office.

End of chapter 2

Review please.


	3. 3 Class 1 10

**I am not alone**

¡

Disclamation: I don't own SD characters...

This story is about Rukawa and Kiku, the OC. You can find out the family of Rukawa, the living life of Rukawa. You can also find out why Rukawa become a cold people. Moreover, how Rukawa and Kiku finally become partner finally?

Characters: Rukawa, Kiku and SD casts

Paring: Rukawa Kiku

General/Romance

* * *

Chapter 3: Class 1-10

After finished the registry process, Kiku was put into class 1-10. The sensai led her to the classroom.

In class 1-10, everything seemed to be as normal as usual. Rukawa leaned on the table and slept. Girls were whispering and looking at the sleeping object while boys were chatting themselves. Although bell had rang, the class was still full of noise.

"Quiet! Get back to your seat!" Sensai commended.

"Everyone listens! We have a new classmate." Sensai told the whole class. "She is Kiku Angel Forest, just come back from USA, please be kind to your new classmate."

Some students noted that the girl was the one they saw at the main gate. Some boys even thanked God that the charming girl was in the same class with them. All students seemed to be interested by the new comer, except Rukawa who was leaning on the table sleeping without noticing anything happened.

Sensai then turned to Kiku and said, "Would you like to introduce yourself, Forest san?"

"Hai!" Kiku replied.

She looked at the class and noted that all attentions were on her. She felt a bit nervous, as she was not used to speak in Japanese ... in the public.

"My name is Kiku Angel Forest . . . um . . .you can call me Kiku, nice to meet you!" She finally managed to say.

She finished as quick as she could and then she looked to the teacher with her eyes begging whether she could go and sit down now. However, not waiting any signal from the sensai, she decided to sit in the only empty seat at the back of the classroom.

"Oh! She is really rude! She ever doesn't wait for the sensai's permission and sits near Rukawa san." one Rukawa's fan said in disapproval voice.

"She goes to sit near Rukawa kun!" Another cried.

"Why doesn't she wear uniform? Who's she?" some girls, especially Rukawa's fans, whispered in discontent.

The only reason for these girls feeling unhappy to Kiku was because she picked the seat beside Rukawa.

_"Seems not be welcomed!" _Kiku thought and shrugged.

"Well, Kiku san, you already found your seat." The Sensai said, he felt a bit annoyed but he told himself to forgive this charming girl as she was new.

"Keep quiet! The lesson will start soon." The sensai spoke loudly.

_"um. . . boring. . . "_ Kiku thought. She then tried to look around the class.

"Is he not well?" Kiku mumbled when she saw Rukawa sleeping.

But she suddenly noted that the teacher was looking on her direction. The teacher was very angry and glazed to Rukawa.

_"The sleeping boy gets problem ne." _she thought.

Not so soon from her thought, the teacher was out of his patient.

"Wake up, Rukawa!" the teacher shouted angrily.

Rukawa looked up with his sleepy eyes and mumbled.

"I am awake." He said in such low and soft voice that only Kiku was able to hear. But then he leaned back to the table again.

_"Oh! He is that pale boy knocking down that funny tensai."_ Kiku recognized.

The sensai took this sight as Rukawa was still sleeping.

"Sensai, please excuse him. He played an exciting match to Shoyo yesterday." A girl told the teacher.

"No excuse. Let's someone wake him up." The sensai commend.

On one moved as they already knew the habit of Rukawa, even the sensai, he only gave the commend but not willing to take any action. Kiku noted that strange moment but then she thought that it might be her responsibility to wake Rukawa up because she sat next to him.

"Hey, I know you haven't slept. Let sit straight. The seasai is getting angrier." She pushed Rukawa a little bit.

Rukawa headed up again and was ready to give who disturbed him sleeping a punch, but then he saw it was "that" girl.

"I forgive you as you are new here." He told himself when he found that he pulled back his punch.

The class was surprised that Rukawa really sat straight on his seat now and looked at the teacher with his sleepy eyes.

"Fine, let's continue." The teacher satisfied.

When lunch break arrived, every one went out except Rukawa who leaned back on the table again. Kiku saw that and wondered why.

"Are you OK?" Kiku asked and patted Rukawa's back.

Not replied. Kiku felt strange to note that Rukawa was back to sleep immediately.

_"Well, a strange guy. Better leave he alone then."_ Kiku thought and went to take her lunch.

During the whole afternoon class, Kiku found that Rukawa leaned on the table. Although all teachers thought that he was sleeping, he claimed that he didn't sleep.

"Maybe he didn't sleep, otherwise how could he know it was class over and had to go to the lab for Biology lesson!" Kiku thought when she was on her way home.

¡

End of Chapter 3

Not interesting? Maybe I need to add a warning that this should be a long and slow story! Review please. Thanks for who read the story!


	4. 4a Kiku in practice part 1

**I am not alone**

¡

Disclamation: I don't own SD characters...

This story is about Rukawa and Kiku, the OC. You can find out the family of Rukawa, the living life of Rukawa. You can also find out why Rukawa become a cold people. Moreover, how Rukawa and Kiku finally become partner finally?

Characters: Rukawa, Kiku and SD casts

Paring: Rukawa Kiku

General/Romance

* * *

Chapter 4a: Kiku on the practice ¡V part I

Kiku studied in Shohoku for three days already. She noted that nearly all girls fell to Rukawa and he had his own fans club.

_"Strange ne! Although he looks cute and handsome, he does cold to every one and everywhere." She thought, "why do girls like him?"_

While in her thought, she heard someone called her.

"Kiku, are you coming to practice?" It was Ayako.

"Yeap! I just want to find out where is west ring." Kiku said.

"Follow me." Ayako smiled._ "She should be a good choose to be the assistant manager as she played basketball for few years." _She thought.

When they arrived the gym, Kiku found that Rukawa was one of the basketball team member and he was not sleeping and he was doing warm up.

"Ayako-chan." A boy that shorter than Kiku approached to Ayako.

Kiku recognized the "heart shape" from his eyes.

_"He loves Ayako san."_ Kiku thought.

"Baka! Do you warm up!" Ayako shouted.

The boy kept sticking to Ayako and finally noted the appearance of Kiku.

"Hi! I am Ryota. This is [pointing to Ayako] my girl." Ryota said with his face reddened.

Ayako hit Ryota with her fan when she heard Ryota saying that she was his girl.

"Ha . . . ha. . . I am Kiku." Kiku replied, "You guys are funny. Seems there are many funny guys here."

"Hi! Kiku san." Hanamachi shouted, "Are you come to see the Tensai play?"

Kiku laughed and shook as Ayako had already told her that Hanamachi was new to basketball.

"No! I come to play 1 on 1 to you." She challenged, "Let show how Tensai is Tensai!"

"Great! You are on!" Hanamachi said happily, "I will surely win!"

All went to practice except Kiku and Hanamachi who played 1 on 1 with the permission of Ansei sensai. This was because Ayako told Ansei sensai that Kiku was good to be the manager of the team.

Game ended at 10-6. They were not surprised that Hanamachi lost the game, but they was shocked to see the fantastic skill of Kiku. Her jump shoot was prefect. In this game she hadn't missed one shoot. Besides, her guard was good that Hanamachi was unable to make any effective movement.

"Good! Kiku san!" Mitsui said.

While Ryota and Ayako gave a high-five to Kiku.

"I just let you win." Hanamachi shouted, "I will win if we play again."

"Nope! You will lose again!" Kiku laughed, "I win the tensai, so I am the super Tensai!"

All laughed to what Kiku said only Rukawa muttered "Do'aho" as usual.

Kiku was able to hear what Rukawa said and she thought this was an insult to her.

_"Mummy also prided to me on my basketball skill."_ She thought.

"I was the MVP of the junior in the State." Kiku said, "How come you call me Do'aho!"

_"MVP. . . so she played quite well then."_ Rukawa thought.

Rukawa looked at her shrugged and turned back to his practice.

Kiku went to the front to, looked at him angrily, guarded him and waited for an answer.

"1 on 1?" Kiku challenged.

Still no reply, Rukawa tended to walk to another basket.

"Are you afraid?"

She succeeded! Rukawa turned back, glazed on her and passed the ball to her.

"You first!" He said coldly in low deep voice.

"10 to win." Kiku smiled.

Kiku dribbled the ball and tried to get pass Rukawa, however, it seemed that it was difficult to pass Rukawa. So, she decided to shoot instead. She handed up the ball while Rukawa only thought that it was a fake as she stood far away from the 3-point line.

"Sssswah" The ball went in without touching the hoop.

"So?" Kiku raised her eyebrows challenging Rukawa.

Rukawa surprised to her perfect shoot but kept silent and got the ball. He quickly ran pass Kiku and got a dunk!

"It's unfair that you dunk." Kiku said, "I won't as tall as you to block you."

Rukawa nodded.

This time, Kiku could not find any chance to get pass or shoot and Rukawa stole the ball from her. He then got a jump shoot and in! The game went on while Kiku was only able to make one more shoot. The game ended at 10:5. Rukawa won.

"OK! You are good." Kiku said, "but you can't call me Do'aho."

Rukawa shrugged and went back to his practice while letting Kiku annoyed.

"Take it easy! He always puts Do'aho on his mouth." Ayako said and comforted Kiku.

Kiku glazed to Rukawa and went back to the bench.

"You played well, Kiku san." Ansai sensai said.

"Thank you, sensai" Kiku replied.

"Want to help the team?" He asked.

"Maybe next team as I just want to adapt the environment first." Kiku felt a bit sorry to reject.

"OK! Then Autumn term." Ansai sensai, "But you can come anyway in this term."

Kiku nodded. She then played great attention to Rukawa's movement.

"He is good." She muttered, "But he is an unfriendly ice block!"

¡

End of chapter 4 ¡V part I

Rukawa and Kiku seemed not friend at all. . . but I plan to make they a pair. . . review please.


	5. 4b Kiku in practice part 2

**I am not alone**

¡

Disclamation: I don't own SD characters...

This story is about Rukawa and Kiku, the OC. You can find out the family of Rukawa, the living life of Rukawa. You can also find out why Rukawa become a cold people. Moreover, how Rukawa and Kiku finally become partner finally?

Characters: Rukawa, Kiku and SD casts

Paring: Rukawa Kiku

General/Romance

* * *

Chapter 4b: Kiku on the practice ¡V part II

"Fight" Shohoku shouted loudly.

They won the match yesterday, while there next match, the first quarter-final, should face the best Kanagawa team: Kainan on the coming Saturday.

"Today, we have an easier practice." Ansei sensai said, "20 laps first, then 10 min break and coming with another 30 mins for you to play three on three."

"Hai!" They bowed and started their running.

"Kiku san, you can play on that 30 mins. Who would you like to match with." Ansei sensai said. He knew that Kiku played well after she played a 1 on 1 with Rukawa a week ago. Although she lost, she got some western technique that would help the team.

"Really? Thank you, sensai." Kiku said happily, "I would like to play against Rukawa."

"Revenge? Ho¡KHo¡K.Ho¡KOK!" Ansei sensai said and he seemed knowing what Kiku thought.

After 20 laps, every one panted heavily.

"OK! 10 min break." Ayako said. She then offered them water and towel.

Everyone seemed to re-gain their energy except Rukawa was still panting lightly.

"Are you alright, Rukawa?" Ayako asked.

Rukawa nodded speechlessly.

"Right, three on three." Ayako said, "Kiku will play with you together."

All seemed happy to play with that charming and friendly girl.

"I will play together with Kiku chan." Hanamachi said, "and I definitely should play against that Kitsune."

Rukawa glazed to him but still mutely.

Finally, Hanamachi, Kiku and Mitsui played against Gori, Rukawa and Miyagi. And other players grouped and played 3 on 3 also.

The match was exciting as Kiku team got 2 3-point players and a super tensei while Rukawa team was all 1st 5 players. Finally, Rukawa team lost only 1 point.

"Hahaha! The tensai team should win all the time!" Hanamichi said happily, "while Kitsune always lose!"

"You fault, Rukawa!" Miyagi yelled, "If you didn't miss my pass, we should win the game."

Rukawa looked at him, "Gomen." he muttered and walked away.

_"He doesn't play well today."_ Ansei sensai looked at Rukawa and thought.

"Rukawa kun." Ansei asked, "come here."

Rukawa headed to Ansei sensai.

"Do you have anything to tell me? Do you feel unwell?" Ansei sensai asked.

Rukawa thought a while and said, "I am . . . OK"

Ansei sensai looked at his eyes and finally nodded, _"Feeling pressure?"_ He thought.

"Practice is over today." Ansei announced, "tomorrow 6:30 for morning practice. Dismiss now."

"Thank you, sensai." They all bowed.

After taking shower, Rukawa decided to go home earlier instead of taking his own practice.

"I need to rest and sleep." Rukawa muttered, "I worked overnight for 2 days."

To his surprised that Kiku was still outside the gym. When she saw him, she walked to him.

"You are not good today." Kiku said, "Are you not in mood to play against me?"

Rukawa glazed at her and wondered why a girl always got in mad on him while he didn't get any thing on her. He shrugged and walked away.

"Wait." Kiku asked, "You haven't gave me your answer."

"Sigh. . . no." Rukawa replied underneath and headed to his bike.

But he saw Kiku following him. He raised his eyebrows wondering.

"I go to get my bike as well." Kiku said mockingly, "it is not only you have a bike, right?"

Rukawa nodded and ignored her again.

¡

¡

End of chapter 4 ¡V part II

Rukawa worked overnight? You will know more about him . . . Review please.


	6. 5 On the way home

**I am not alone**

¡

Disclamation: I don't own SD characters...

This story is about Rukawa and Kiku, the OC. You can find out the family of Rukawa, the living life of Rukawa. You can also find out why Rukawa become a cold people. Moreover, how Rukawa and Kiku finally become partner finally?

Characters: Rukawa, Kiku and SD casts

Paring: Rukawa Kiku

General/Romance

* * *

Chapter 5: On the way home

#Kiku#  
_He nodded. Didn't he know that I am mocking? Of course, I knew that not only that speechless Rukawa had bike. But, didn't he have to reply? I confused. _

"Well, let's go home." I muttered, "I will never understand that kind of person."

_Why? Why was he riding on the same way?_

I didn't like a person riding his bike half sleeping aside me. I always kept my eyes on him in order to shout at him every time he was going to bump on any obstacles. I should ride earlier from tomorrow. I could lose all my energy if I ride on my way home with him.

#Rukawa#  
_Didn't she know that I won't bump on that non-moving obstacles even though my eyes closed? Why did she always shout to me? She was noisy._

Now she was suddenly falling into her thought. She was funny . . no, she was strange. I hope she was able to notice the post stand few feets ahead.

_Oh! God. She didn't note that. _

"Hey! Be carefull" I shouted. But it was too late.

#Kiku#  
"Hey! Be carefull." I suddenly heard Rukawa said.

But it was too late! I finally bumped onto the post stand and fell down.

"Damn! That is hurt!" I mumbled.

I just wanted to stand up and I saw a hand in front of me. I looked up. It was Rukawa giving me a hand to help me up. I took it.

_ Well then at least he was not cold at all. _ I thought.

"Thank you." I said.

Rukawa looked at me strangely and shook his head.

"What's up?" I asked with a bit shy. I assured that he should think that a girl kept warning him to avoid bumping to this and that but then she bumped to a post stand accidentally.

"Nothing." He said softly, "Are you alright?"

I never thought that he would care others as this didn't look like what he would do usually in school life.

"I am fine," I shrugged and walked to pick up the poor bike but I found that my leg seemed hurt while I wouldn't bear to walk properly.

"Except my poor leg." I added

He noted my situation and seemed falling in his own thought then. I glazed at him.

#Rukawa#  
She seemed unable to go home her own with that poorly-hurt leg. Sigh . . . I should only take her home. But what about that broken bike? Can I put it in the front and lift her on the back seat? It seemed impossible. Or would she think it was possible to leave it here? While I was thinking I felt she glazed to me unfriendly.

_She acted friendly to most people but not me. Why?_ I shrugged.

"Can you leave your bike here?" I asked.

"NO" she answered. "This was my neighbour's bike."

I nodded. It was clear that she needed to take that bike with she anyway.

"Where do you live?" I asked, "I will take you home."

#Kiku#  
He offered to take me home. He was kind actually.

"I live at Clear Bay." I said, "it quite far away from here."

Before I continued, he eyes sharpened and filled with surprised. Although this emotion left a second after but Ooop! this was the first time I really saw his emotion on his face.

#Rukawa#  
She lived at the same place with me. She seemed want to explain where was the place but stopped suddenly. Anyway, I of course knew where it was.

"OK! Let's take a taxi." I said, "Then we can take all the bikes."

She nodded. I noted that her leg was bleeding.

"Do you have any handkerchief?" I asked.

She looked straight to me as if I was crazy asking something.

#Kiku#  
He suddenly asked me if I have handkerchief. I just wondering why but then I saw he pointing to my leg.

"No, I don't use handkerchief." I said. True! I use only paper tissue.

I just wondered how to band my bleeding leg but he handed me his towel.

"This is clean. I haven't used it after cleaning." He said.

I was just too shocked to see the kindness of that cold and ice prince Rukawa, I just stood there stupidly without answering a word.

#Rukawa#  
She stood there firmly without taking my towel. _ Did she accept or not?_

"huh?" I asked.

No answer. Well, anyway I couldn't let that bleeding leg to continue bleeding.

I banded down and used my towel to band the bleeding area. I never thought that it was so difficult to use the towel to surround the leg. Finally, I fixed it.

"Let's sit down and wait the taxi." I said wondering why she suddenly was so quiet.

#Kiku#  
He. . . he . . . he helped to fix my leg. I was too shocked to his action. This didn't seem to be a cold and selfish person would do. He confused me.

I heard he asked me to sit down. I nodded and obeyed what he said. I was too shocked to say anything.

He sat beside me, still speechless afterward. Maybe he thought he talked too much.

We sat there for more than 20 minutes. But no taxi passed by. Why didn't I bring my handy phone? Then I could call a taxi or call dad. I turned to see Rukawa and noted that he felt asleep already.

Half an hour passed. We still sat on the same place. Rukawa already slept. I looked at him. He was handsome. I admired. He was cute also when he slept putting away his cold exterior. But I wondered why he looked so tired? Didn't he sleep all day in school? Or the basketball practice really took all his energy? And why he act cold and ignore every one?

I looked at the watch and it was already six o'clock. We blocked here for an hour now. Should we still sit and wait?

"Rukawa? Wake up." I pushed him. Not until I tried the 10th times, he woke up finally and glazed at me.

#Rukawa#  
Who pushed me? I wanted to sleep. Again and again pushing by someone who shouting nearby. OK! I opened my eyes and saw that poor Kiku sat besides me helplessly.

Right! We were here waiting for a taxi. How long did we here?

"What's the time?" I asked

"Six already." She answered.

Six already! Why there was no taxi passing by? Maybe it was better for me to think another method.

OK, I got it.

"Let's go." I said.

#Kiku#  
He said, "let's go."

What did he mean? How could we go? There was no taxi! If we could go why did we sitting here for an hour? I kept glazed on him.

"Sit on my bike." He said and ignored my glaze, "I lift you home."

"What about my bike?" I wondered how he gave me a lift and together with my broken bike. But actually I didn't want to ask this question. I just surprised for what he said.

"I will hold it." He said, "what number?"

"huh?" I wondered. What "what number"?

#Rukawa#  
What a funny girl! I was worry about her but she was worry about her bike.

I asked what number, didn't she know where she live?

"Your house. What number of Clear Bay?" I sighed. This surely was the school day that I talked too much.

"Oh! Block 6 1st floor." She finally answered.

I nodded. I pulled my bike hear the wall and put hers near mine. I then helped her to up and sat on the back of my bike. I held her bike with my right hand after climbed on my bike and using my left hand to control my bike.

"Sugoi!" She exclaimed in excite, "I don't think you can do this but you do!"

I kept riding. The speed was only 1/3 of my usual. This was really a hard time for me. God knew that I was very tired but I still had to do this stupid thing.

_ Why don't I buy a handy? Then I can call the taxi._ I sighed.

#Kiku#  
It was only half of the way but I could feel and hear he panted heavily while both his arms shaking.

"Are you OK?" I asked, "Maybe we can take a rest."

He nodded but continued.

I just wanted to cry as I suddenly felt touch to his action. Just because I said the bike should with me, he then needed to do this exhausted work for me. It would be much easier if he only took me and left the bike there. He kept on riding without complaining a word.

"We are here." He said. I noted that it was my house.

He wanted to stop but suddenly lost of balance. The bike fell right then left. Before I fell down, Rukawa protected me by scabbing me on his top. He fell on the ground while I fell on his body. Although the bike was laid on me, it won't hurt.

"Are you alright, Rukawa?" I asked. He looked a bit paler than usual while he closed his eyes panting heavily.

#Rukawa#  
It hurt! I found myself felling on the ground with Kiku on me while my bike on her top. We arrived. But due to taking her bike, I couldn't balance my bike when I stopped.

"Are you alright, Rukawa?" I heard she said.

I opened my eyes and only saw a pair of teary eyes looking at me.

"I am alright!" I said.

"You pant heavily." She nearly cried.

I nodded. Yes because I was very tired.

"I am tired." I said but then I was surprised that I told her that.

#Kiku#  
Before I said anything, my dad opened the front door and saw us.

"What happened?" he asked while helping we up.

"Why do you look like a dirty duck? And you broke your neighbour's bike!" My dad exclaimed.

Finally we both stood up while Rukawa turned to leave.

"Let's take a rest, Rukawa." I said.

He stopped but shook. And then he left.

"Bye!" he said before riding on his bike.

#Rukawa#  
I was too tired to say anything. I just wanted to leave.

"Let's take a rest, Rukawa." She said.

I stopped for a while as I wanted to accept her offer. But I knew that I won't able to get up once I sat down again, then I shook. Better to go home to sleep.

"Bye." I said before I left.

¡

End of chapter 5

Remarks: sentences inside are English

How do you feel? Do you like this style? Review please.


	7. 6 Kiku's diary

**I am not alone**

¡

Disclamation: I don't own SD characters...

This story is about Rukawa and Kiku, the OC. You can find out the family of Rukawa, the living life of Rukawa. You can also find out why Rukawa become a cold people. Moreover, how Rukawa and Kiku finally become partner finally?

Characters: Rukawa, Kiku and SD casts

Paring: Rukawa Kiku

General/Romance

* * *

Thank you for who provided reviews for this story.

Silhouette Panther: Thx! I'll try my best to write good English

FaNTaSY-GuRL: Oh! Ha. . . ha. . . I am happy that you like the story.

Eliar Swiftfire: Is Frontage really better? OK! I try it.

Chapter 6: Kiku's diary

24/5 (Wed) Sunny

¡

I haven't written diary for nearly a week. But today, it was something special to remember.

1. I won over Rukawa

2. I bumped to a post stand

3. My leg was hurt

4. Rukawa lifted me home

5. . . . I laid on Rukawa

Today I went to the gym after school and played against Rukawa again, but this time we were at 3 on 3. I was surprised as we won Rukawa's team finally. Can I take this as my revenge although he didn't play good today?

I didn't know why but I always felt annoyed to his ice-block exterior. While he shrugged, he ignored everyone (and of course me) and he said "Do'aho" to Hanamachi and especially me, I then felt annoyed . . . sometimes angry! I am a friendly person who smiles a lots, even my dad said I have an easy-going mind and I wouldn't get angry easily. But I just can't be friendly to him. How could I be friendly to an ice? It seems that he has magic to make me anger easily. I am wondering why.

He called me "Do'aho" again when he heard me saying I was the "Super Tensai" to Hanamachi. I guess this is the most reasonable reason for why he called me that. But didn't he know what is humor? Of course, I indeed don't think he has any humor. I yelled on him but he acted usual - speechless, shrugged and turned away. I never wonder why his basketball skill is good after knowing him for 3 weeks. He has good skill because he even trained his shoulder 100 times a day! Ha. . . ha. . . Q I wouldn't think anyone of the basketball man in the world would ever trying to train his shoulder!

"So, you are good! Sugoi! Shrugging-all-the-time man"

Oh! I laughed for more than 15 minutes until I remembered that I still have something to write. I just couldn't stop! I will try to call him that excellent nickname tomorrow. Ha . . . ha . . . Um. . .OK! I felt better now after daddy came in calming down the crazy-laughing idiot. Right, I better finish this diary quick. I was too exhausted now. I laughed all my energy.

I fell off from the bike after bumping to a damn post stand. I am usually a good rider except today because I need to warn that Baka Rukawa all the times as he rode with his eyes closed. We waited for a taxi an hour but finally Rukawa lifted me home.

He took me and my broken bike (actually my neighbour's broken bike) home. He was tired but he didn't give up . . . um . . . one more thing, we fell down again (Oh! He was the 1st time to fall down but for me was AGAIN!) when we arrived my house. He looked pale and tired . . . but he left at once. Dad helped us to stand up, but Rukawa didn't say "thank you" to dad. Ah . . . neither he say "Hi" to dad as well. Next time, you should be polite, Rukawa.

Anyway, "Thank you Rukawa!"

¡

Remarks: Q&A

1. Can he able to talk more than three words? Yes, he talked full sentences to me today

2. Will he be kind to me tomorrow? I don't think so. . . maybe he would forget (or act to forget) what he did to me today.

3. Can he sleep anywhere? Yes, evidence was he slept on the side of the road today.

4. Rukawa = shrugged all the time man? Ha. . . ha. . . Of course.

5. Ha. . . ha. . . how to be good in basketball? TRAIN YOUR SHOULDER!!!

Good! I can sell these "Rukawa's Secret" to Haruko san. . .

¡

Good night, Diary.

God bless our home and the world. Thank you.

End of chapter 6

What is the different of using MSWord and Frontpage? Tell me if you know. Do you like this chapter? It is going to have a new character for the next chapter. Review please.


	8. 7 Miami Nakata

**I am not alone**

¡

Disclamation: I don't own SD characters...

This story is about Rukawa and Kiku, the OC. You can find out the family of Rukawa, the living life of Rukawa. You can also find out why Rukawa become a cold people. Moreover, how Rukawa and Kiku finally become partner finally?

Characters: Rukawa, Kiku and SD casts

Paring: Rukawa Kiku

General/Romance

* * *

Thanks for reviews! XOXO

Chapter 7: Miami Nakata

Shohoku High - Gym 

"Remember! Kainan match will be held at tomorrow 10. " Akagi said, "Dismiss!"

Atmosphere seemed a bit heavy as they were going to face the best team in Kanagawa tomorrow. Everyone went to get change, however, Rukawa still intended to have more practice.

"No more practice, Rukawa." Akagi said while approaching to Rukawa.

Rukawa glazed at Akagi speechlessly but still stood inside the court.

"Go and change!" Akagi shouted loudly, "We need to rest for tomorrow game!"

Rukawa shrugged, nodded and went to the changing room.

Akagi relieved when Rukawa finally listened to him.

On the road 

#Kiku#  
Rukawa was riding home after practice. He didn't notice that I was riding my bike following him.

_Sigh. . .why did I so bigmouth to tell Haruko that I would have Rukawa's address for her?_ I sighed helplessly. I shouldn't tell her any of that Q&A. I just put myself into problem.

"Bika" was the only thing I could find to descript myself.

_ Sigh. . . _

I should admit that I was amazed by Rukawa special cycling skill.

_How could he know to turn at the corner when his eyes closed?_

"Oh! He is stopped. . . by a girl?" I wondered. "Who is that girl?"

Although it was dark, I was able to see that girl who was a head shorter than Rukawa, with long curly blond hair and white skill.

"Are they quarrelling?" I thought as I could see Rukawa, who was facing me now, was full of emotion on his face. I could read his face and knew that anger was growing on Rukawa.

_So, he wasn't that emotionless and cold at all._ I thought.

"How long do they want to talk?" I muttered. I was getting inpatient as I'd waited Rukawa to move for 15 minutes. But Rukawa was still talking with that girl.

"Do you ever think about my feeling, Miami?" I suddenly heard Rukawa shouted.

"He would speak that loud." I exclaimed.

Not after 1 minute, I then saw Rukawa's face turning depressed. Rukawa shook and asked Miami something. Then Miami pointed to somewhere.

I followed Miami's finger, and saw there was a tall guy with spiky-hair style standing on another side of the road.

When I turned back to the scene, Rukawa started to ride away. I quickly followed, as I didn't think that he left so suddenly.

"Break up with a girl who falling to another guy?" I shrugged and keep following him.

End of chapter 7

OK! This was Miami Nakata. She appeared finally. . .I guess you will know who is that spiky-hair guy!! Review please.


	9. 8 Rukawa & Miami Nakata

**I am not alone**

¡

Disclamation: I don't own SD characters...

This story is about Rukawa and Kiku, the OC. You can find out the family of Rukawa, the living life of Rukawa. You can also find out why Rukawa become a cold people. Moreover, how Rukawa and Kiku finally become partner finally?

Characters: Rukawa, Kiku and SD casts

Paring: Rukawa Kiku

General/Romance

* * *

Chapter 8: Rukawa & Miami Nakata

#Rukawa#  
I was riding home so early that I hadn't done for a year. Actually I wanted to practice more! I applied a leave of my job in order to have more practice but captain commended I to leave. 

"I want more practice, we will face to Kainan tomorrow." I muttered.

All my mind was thinking tomorrow match but then I heard someone shouting to me. That was the sound from the one I'd never forgot.

"Miami?" I muttered and stopped immediately.

She was running to me. I was happy to see her again after two years.

FLASHBACK   
"It is your fault that Miami seriously injured in that car accident!" Mrs Miami shouted angrily to Rukawa.

"sorry. . ."Rukawa said sadly and looked down to the floor. Just an hour before, he quarreled with Miami. He was too angry and left Miami alone. But then he heard a loud crash and only saw Miami laid on the road bloodily.

When she recovered, she lost some parts of her memory. And unfortunately, she didn't remember Rukawa. A month later, her family moved.  
END of FLASHBACK

"Kaede" Miami called me.

_I was surprised to hear "Kaede" from her. She used to call me "Rukawa san" after that accident._ My eyes widened.

"Hi!" I said, "How are you?"

"Fine." She nodded, "I have something to tell you, Kaede."

_Kaede, she was really calling me "Kaede". What's that mean? _

"I get my memory back." Miami said.

I was shocked that she gained back her memory so suddenly.

". . . but . . . how?" I asked

"I got serious fever and fainted for two days last week. After recovered, I remembered all the things." She said, ". . . and Akira asked me to come to tell you."

"So . . . you wont' come if Sendoh didn't ask you to come?" I said while I felt a bit angry. She was partnered with Sendoh for more than a year after she moved near his place.

She remained silence.

"Don't you want to tell me?" I asked.

"I . . . I was thinking. . . " she said uncertainly, "how to. . . tell you."

She said when she left two years before that if she would remember her lost memory, she then would be back to me. . . what was her decision? Did she. . .

"Tell me what?" I asked hurriedly but I didn't feel any good news would come, "Do you . . . "

She nodded. _ Did she understand my feeling? _

"I am sorry, I love Akira." She said.

FLASHBACK   
"Miami, are you sure what you are talking about?" Sendoh asked.

Miami nodded and smiled.

"Then. . . you said you are still my girl friend?" Sendoh asked uncertainly.

Miami nodded and smiled, "I have already thought for few days. Whatsoever I remember all the thing, I am in love with you, Akira."

"Oh! Miami, I love you." Sendoh laughed and hugged Miami happily.   
END of FLASHBACK

_No! She didn't! _

"But. . . you are my girl friend." I said loudly, "just only you lost your memory."

"Kaede, Sorry." She said softy but confirmedly and looked straight to my eyes, "I just can't get back any feeling to you. I am in love with Akira."

"Do you ever think about my feeling, Miami?" I shouted.

"I am sorry, Kaede." She said repeatedly.

I was depressed. I waited and waited but finally she said she have no feeling to me anymore. I shook bitterly.

I felt totally empty suddenly.

"I take you home." I said tiredly.

"No, Akira is waiting me over there." She said and pointed to another side of the road.

I nodded. When the time I wanted to leave, she called me again.

I turned back and saw she stretched out her hand holding a necklace.

_The necklace with my family logo! _

"I need to give you back this necklace. It should be belonged to your wife." She said.

I nodded and took it back blankly. I had nothing remained.

"Take care. . ." This was the only word I can say.

_She would be safe even though I left at once as Sendoh was here looking. _

I left without looking back again.

End of chapter 8

This chapter is a bit sad but hope you like it. Review please.


	10. 9 Can you play tomorrow?

**I am not alone**

¡

Disclamation: I don't own SD characters...

This story is about Rukawa and Kiku, the OC. You can find out the family of Rukawa, the living life of Rukawa. You can also find out why Rukawa become a cold people. Moreover, how Rukawa and Kiku finally become partner finally?

Characters: Rukawa, Kiku and SD casts

Paring: Rukawa Kiku

General/Romance

* * *

Chapter 9: Can he play tomorrow?

Many thanks for the reviewers, especially Dark Gemini! Thank you for your hard work Q 

#Kiku#  
I rode beside Rukawa but he didn't notice me.

"Hey! Be careful!" I shouted to him, "Oh! God!"

He bumped to a bullet stand and fell off from the bike while his head bumped on the stand. I was surprised that he hadn't bumped to an obstacle when his eyes closed but he now bumped to a bullet stand with his eyes opened.

_He should be thinking of Miami during his way home._ I thought

"Huh? Does he hurt? Why doesn't he stand up?" I muttered

I stopped in order to help him.

"Are you alright, Rukawa?"

I tried to pull him up but he was too heavy.

#Rukawa#  
I fell off the bike! I bumped to something that hurt my head. But it won't hurt me much as Miami was the only thing that I concerned much. I laid on the floor just to take a rest to manage my mess mind.

"Are you alright, Rukawa?" I heard someone said and pulled me up.

_Oh! It was that Kiku again! Why did she always around me?_

"Let's off my hand." I muttered and stood up myself.

But then I felt dizzy.

_My bad day! First, "confirmed" by Miami that she won't be back to me and second, the terrible feeling of my body._

_Sighed._

#Kiku#  
_He didn't accept my hand. _I Shrugged, _Never mind._

But then I saw he couldn't stand properly himself.

"Come, I go with you this time." I offered.

Then I took out the handy phone and called for a taxi.

#Rukawa#  
She said to lift me home and held me tenderly. I would see the warm in her eyes. No wonder why she had many friends. She was good when she acted friendly to me.

A funny and straight-forward girl.

_Like that Do'aho! _I smiled mentally.

_Better to take the offer. I felt headache and dizzy now._

"Oh! my bike." I tumbled when I saw my bike "slept" peacefully on the floor...

"Can I put my bike there?" I asked softly that I unexpected and point the top of the taxi.

_Why was I so weak? Just because of a crash?_ I wondered.

#Kiku#  
He was getting weak now, but he still wanted to get his bike himself.

_How can you take your bike up to the top of the taxi now?_ I sighed.

"I'll help you, get into the car first." I said, "You are so heavy for me to hold you."

He nodded and went into the car.

After the taxi driver put his bike, I went into the car.

_Right, I could get the address "legally" and tell Hurako together._ I thought

Rukawa closed his eyes and um...sleeping

"Sleep? Sleep!" I recognised the fact and woke him up , "Hey! Where do you live?"

He lightly opened his eyes, muttered something and closed his eyes again.

"Hey..."I pushed him again, no move, again, no move...

_Sighed. Maybe go home first._

I then told the taxi driver of my home address.

#Rukawa#  
I felt like floating on the water and felt someone taking me here and moving me there. I wanted to open my eyes but I couldn't. I thought I heard someone speaking to me but I cannot hear clearly.

My mind blurred.

#Kiku#  
I had finished my dinner with dad. I went to the sofa and saw that Rukawa was still sleeping. Even when dad and I moved him to our house, he didn't give a hint to wake up.

_Were he alright?_ I scared. I blended down and touched his forehead.

_It was hot! He got fever!_

I shouted "Dad" quickly. But I kicked on the table hurting my foot again.

I jumped out while I saw dad smile tenderly to me.

"Hurt again?" He said.

"I'm alright." I said, "But Rukawa...Dad, do we need to take him to the surgery?" I asked.

#Rukawa#  
I woke up and found that I was in the car while Kiku sitting beside me.

_She lifted me home, didn't she? Why did it take too long time?_

"Where am I?" I asked but surprised that my sound was too soft and weak.

#Kiku#  
On our way back from the surgery nearby, Rukawa woke up.

"Where am I?" He asked in such a low voice that I nearly couldn't able to hear it..

"On the way home. You got fever. Doctor said your are lack of rest and your health is not good. He asked you to make an appointment for body-check next week, ah... go with your parents ." I told him what the doctor had told us before.

He muttered something and sighed. To my surprised that I saw some loneliness inside his eyes but when I wanted to look clearly of that he then turned to look at the window quickly.

_Did I wrong? loneliness?_

#Rukawa#  
_Lack of rest? Of course, I needed to earn money by doing part time job nearly everyday. Body check? No ... I won't have money to waste on that stupid thing and... _

"parents?" I muttered out without noticed. _My dad was gone nowhere and my mum was in the hospital for a year._

I was alone all the time. Sighed.

Suddenly, I noted that Kiku was looking at me, I then looked out the window.

#Kiku#  
_We kept silence for a while until dad spoke to Rukawa._

"Where do you live?" Dad asked Rukawa, "Take rest and ask your mum to cook something for you to eat."

"Block 21 Clear Bay." Rukawa nodded and replied.

"Oh! You live a few blocks away from mine." I exclaimed.

He didn't response but closed his eyes again.

_He was more lovely when he was weak. At least he won't call me "Do'aho"!_

I was thinking but suddenly I remembered the match tomorrow.

"Kainan...Can you play?" I wondered.

#Rukawa#  
"Kainan...Can you play?" she said in a low sound but I heard what she said.

"I am alright for that." I opened my eye and said.

Her eyes widened as if she didn't believe me.

I knew I can!

¡

End of chapter 9

What do you think about this chapter? Review please.


	11. 10 A night long for Kiku

**I am not alone**

¡

Disclamation: I don't own SD characters...

This story is about Rukawa and Kiku, the OC. You can find out the family of Rukawa, the living life of Rukawa. You can also find out why Rukawa become a cold people. Moreover, how Rukawa and Kiku finally become partner finally?

Characters: Rukawa, Kiku and SD casts

Paring: Rukawa Kiku

General/Romance

* * *

Chapter 10: A night long for Kiku

#Kiku#  
We arrived outside Rukawa's home - block 16. I found that the first and third floor were bright with light on but the second floor was dark. Which floor did he live?

Daddy helped Rukawa to get off the car. He was half sleeping and half walking. It was lucky that my dad was strong enough to hold this big figure.

"Rukawa, which floor do you live?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Hey boy, wake up first. " daddy said tenderly and patted his face gently.

Rukawa opened his sleepy eyes, looked left and right as if wanted to find out where he was.

"We arrived. Which floor do you live?" I asked.

He looked at me blankly.

_Did you understand what I was talking? _ I thought.

"Hey! Are you awake?" I asked.

He shook his head suddenly, got off my dad's assist and stood up himself.

"Good! Which floor do you live, boy?" Daddy asked him.

He stared to dad. Dad kept a smile on the face and looked at him warmly.

"I can go myself ... Thanks." Rukawa said emotionlessly in a low voice.

He said "thanks" but I couldn't hear any sincerity from his voice.

"OK! Ask your mother to cook something for you. You need to eat something before take the tablets." My good-temper daddy still concerned the impolite Rukawa.

Rukawa looked at daddy thoughtfully, he turned and headed to the stair without saying anything.

I suddenly thought of something. _Did he live on that dark 2nd floor? Did his parents back home?_

"Do you live on the 2nd floor?" I asked while running to him, "Are your parents home?"

He stopped for a while and continued walking to the stair.

"I go with you." I said and turned back to look at dad for his permission. Dad nodded and smiled.

I waved to daddy and ran to Rukawa. Actually I thought he was going to sleep again, so I held his arm helping him walk properly. He looked at me and I smiled to him.

#Rukawa#  
She thought I couldn't walk properly. I could go home myself but she insisted to come with me.

I ignored her but she ran to me and held me ... tenderly... as if afraid I would faint suddenly.

I wanted to reject but I didn't have enough energy to bargain with this bossy girl.

I glared to her but she smiled to me. _Sighed...strange girl._

#Kiku#  
I stood beside Rukawa waiting for him to open the door. He fished his pockets, but the key wasn't there. He then stood with his head leaned on the door and seemed that he had no intention to find the key as his eyes was already closed.

"Hey, let's open the door before you sleep again." I said softly just like I was talking to a child persuading him to do something.

He opened his eyes looking straight to me. This was the first time that I could see full of tiredness in his eye. He started to fish his pockets again lazily.

_I didn't think that he could find his key from the pockets._

"Is it inside your bag instead?" I asked then.

He thought for a while.

_It seemed that he liked thinking all the time. _I shrugged.

Then he opened his bag and finally he got his key there.

He opened the door, switched on the lights, kicked off his shoes and walked inside.

I closed the door for him. _If I hadn't come with him, would he remember to lock the door?_ I wondered.

"When will your parents home? Do you need me to cook something for you?" I followed him and asked.

"I want to sleep." He muttered when he was walking to the bedroom.

"When will you parents home?" I asked. I just wanted to know how long I should be here to take care him.

He shook. "They won't be back." He said weakly that I nearly couldn't hear.

#Rukawa#  
I just felt Kiku talking to me, but I was too tired. I was not sure what I had replied as I slept immediately.

#Kiku#  
_What did he said? They won't be back?_ I didn't think that I heard wrongly.

"Wake me up tomorrow." He said suddenly before he swung himself in the bed and slept immediately. I looked at him strangely.

"Wake me up tomorrow...Oh! He does remember the match even though his mind slept already!." I said mockingly.

I looked at Rukawa again and helped him to sleep well in the bed and blanketed him.

I went to the toilet and wetted a towel. I put it onto the forehead of Rukawa.

He struggled but calmed down then.

"What can I do now? He hasn't eaten anything nor he has taken the tablets." I muttered.

I went out to the living room and called dad telling him that "they won't be back" thing. Finally, dad agreed I stayed behind to take care Rukawa. However, he couldn't come to company me as he had an internet conference with the USA company.

After hanged up the phone, I sat on the sofa and started to look at his apartment's decoration.

I found that Rukawa's home was comfortable. The main colour of the apartment were blue colour with white wooden furniture. The wall paper was in light blue colour. The carpet was in sand colour. The L-shape big sofa was in navy colour with big cushions in navy, light blue and sand colour. Of which one side was facing to the balcony. The dinning table was made of wood in rectangle shape with four wooden chairs with navy leather pad. Even his bedroom was in the same colour wall paper and carpet. Dark blue bed sheet. Big wooden working table. Wooden chair with navy cushion.

Everything in his home was in blue and sand colour except the TV set was in black colour, the mini-HiFi was in silver colour and a guitar with black carry bag leaned on the corner.

_He played guitar, didn't he?_ I thought

Suddenly I heard Rukawa shouted, I ran to his room immediately.

"I am Kaede. Stop! Okaasan." He shouted, "I am not dad. I am Kaede."

His hand pushed in the air just like pushing away something while he continued to muttered "I am Kaede"

I went near his bed carefully and patted him generally. He eyes wide-opened suddenly.

"Are you alright? Rukawa." I asked.

"I am Kaede." He grabbed my hand and said.

_Did he still in his sleeping mind?_

However, when I saw his puppy eyes...

"OK! you are Kaede." I comforted him.

He closed his eyes and ... smiled!

#Rukawa#  
I suddenly woke up from my nightmare. I was surprised to see Okaasan sitting on my bed.

_Was I still in my dream?_

"I am Kaede." I grabbed her hand and said.

This time, her mind was clear and replied me, "OK! you are Kaede."

I felt fully satisfied and felt full of love in heart. I smiled wholeheartedly and slept again.

#Kiku#  
He smiled. I shocked.

"Does he want me to call him Kaede?" I muttered and shrugged.

Suddenly I saw the wet towel was fell to the floor. I wanted to pick it up then I recognised that Rukawa was still holding my hand.

I slide my hand out from his hand, picked up the towel and went out to the toilet to wet it again. ¡

Before I put it back to Rukawa forehead, I put my hand on checking his temperature.

"He's still hot as he hasn't taken the tablet." I sighed.

I looked at him. He still wore a smile on his face.

"You look lovely and more attractive when you smile." I muttered, "why do you act so cold to everyone?"

He slept calmly and breathed peacefully.

I turned on the alarm clock beside his bed at 8:00am.

"It should be OK. They have assembly at 9:30am." I said to myself.

I re-wetted the towel frequently during the whole night until I slept on the floor leaning the head on his bed.

¡

End of chapter 10

I always upload the story before checking spelling...sorry for wrong spelling and poor grammar... but I think you can guess the meaning anyway.

OK, Rukawa and Kiku are getting "closer"(?) now...when will they become partner? Do I go too fast to allow Kiku intervening into Rukawa's private life? Let give me some ideas. Do you like Rukawa's home? I just think that blue and white wooden furniture match Rukawa very much.

Next chapter will definitely about the Kainan match. I need to have revision on the match.

Review please.


	12. 11Kainan Vs Shohoku Akagi was sent off

**I am not alone**

¡

Disclamation: I don't own SD characters...

This story is about Rukawa and Kiku, the OC. You can find out the family of Rukawa, the living life of Rukawa. You can also find out why Rukawa become a cold people. Moreover, how Rukawa and Kiku finally become partner finally?

Characters: Rukawa, Kiku and SD casts

Paring: Rukawa Kiku

General/Romance

* * *

Chapter 11: Kainan Vs Shohoku - Akagi was sent off...

#Kiku#  
I was in the gym now. All players were in the court doing warm-up exercise. Some girls, especially Rukawa's fans, glared at me because I'd came with Rukawa.

_"Sigh...when will they stop glaring me?" I thought._

Rukawa didn't show anything unusual. He hid his illness. The only thing he would not hide was his paler face. But maybe others would only think that he was too excite and nervous for the match.

_"I should be the only one who know he is sick" _

Warm-up ended. The match was going to start.

Akagi won the jump ball and Miyagi passed the ball to Rukawa immediately. Rukawa was about to dunk but blocked by Miki, he then pass back the ball but he was stolen by a Kainan player...

"Oooh! A fast game!" I muttered.

This was a speedy game. They didn't get any point until Kiyota got the 1st point.

Shohoku was 15 point left behind. Rukawa wasn't playing actively as he only got 4 points up to now.

"Maybe he wants to save his energy." I muttered.

"What?" Haruko, sitting beside me, asked.

"um...nothing." I was surprised that she heard my words...

Shohoku wasn't playing well, especially Rukawa didn't play well and Sakuragi didn't play well either. Although he played well at the beginning, he was pulled down by that little-glasses.

Shohoku required a time-out. Not to my surprise that Sakuragi was substituted by Kogure. Rukawa talked to Sakuragi that made Sakuragi angry.

"Does he talk something stupid to "comfort" Sakuragi?" I shook and smiled.

Game restarted.

Rukawa seemed playing a bit more effort to the game. He paired up with Akagi and got another 2 points. Kainan had missed another shoot, Akagi got the the rebound and passed the ball to Rukawa.

Rukawa dribbled the ball to Kainan court. Kiyota blocked him but I saw he glanced to Akagi and tried to pass Kiyota. He made a hurry lay-up. The ball bounded the hoop and fell out. Akagi, again, got the rebound and passed to Rukawa. This time he was success to get another two points.

"Akagi!" I shouted.

He fell on the floor painfully. Haruko ran to the court.

"What's happened?" I asked.

After his shoe and sock were taken off, I could see his foot hurt quite seriously.

"God! He hurt his foot seriously!" I muttered, "How can they play without him?"

Akagi was sent off while Sakuragi re-entered the game.

Ansei sensai asked Rukawa and Sakuragi to his front talking to them.

"Childish behaviour." I shook when I saw Rukawa rubbing his head with a clean cloth and Sakuragi flinging his hands after Ansei sensai made them to "shake" their hand.

When they went back to the court, I saw Rukawa lowed his head down and released a sigh secretly...

"Rukawa, Ganbatte!" I shouted to him.

He looked up and nodded to me. This time, I saw fire blinking inside his eyes.

¡

End of chapter 11

Does this boring? Sorry, I already try my very best to write the match. Next chapter, Rukawa is going to know wawa-san was looking forward to seeing the poor Rukawa-san...woo...woo...;

Review please.


	13. 12 Kainan Vs Shohoku Shohoku's ACE

**I am not alone**

¡

Disclamation: I don't own SD characters...

This story is about Rukawa and Kiku, the OC. You can find out the family of Rukawa, the living life of Rukawa. You can also find out why Rukawa become a cold people. Moreover, how Rukawa and Kiku finally become partner finally?

Characters: Rukawa, Kiku and SD casts

Paring: Rukawa Kiku

General/Romance

* * *

Chapter 12: Kainan Vs Shohoku - Shohoku's ACE

#Rukawa#  
Captain was sent off.

_"Can we play well without Captain? Can I play well to gain points?" I thought. _

_Sighed...._

"Rukawa, Ganbatte!" I heard Kiku shouted to me.

I looked up and nodded to her. She waved to me and smiled.

_"OK! Let's use off my energy to win the game! This was the last time for Captain to play against Kainan!" _

#Kiku#  
They glared to me again horribly when they heard me cheering to Rukawa and saw Rukawa looked at me!

I looked at them trying to smile friendly but they didn't accept.

_"Never mind!" I shrugged._

"Your fans want to kill me..." I said to Rukawa mentally.

Game re-started. Shohoku's ball.

_Can they kept the point not so far behind Kainan? _I wondered.

Rukawa got another 2 points by Sakuragi pass... although he didn't pass the ball to Rukawa directly, it eventually was on Rukawa's hand and got into the hoop.

Rukawa played crazily. He shoot and scored non-stoppable.

However, he showed his weak condition when he blocked Kiyota shoot, he wouldn't stand properly after that.

_"Are he alright?" I worried._

The whole gym was amused by Rukawa's play. They won't discovered his weak condition, they only wondered why he played so well today. But I really wondered why he played so well when he was sick!

"God! 3 points!" I mumbled.

Kainan wouldn't help but called a time-out when Rukawa shoot into a 3-pointer.

It was draw now 45-45.

After game re-started, Miki got a 2-pointer. 45-47

Everyone thought that the 1st half score should be 45-49 when Miki made another quick lay-up.

Kainan had a full-court defense. The blocked the way of Sakuragi. He wouldn't pass.

"He should pass within 10 seconds and now he get 3 seconds left." I said.

But then I saw Rukawa running back to him. After Sakuragi passed the ball to Rukawa and Rukawa passed it to Miyagi just in time.

Rukawa ran to Kainan court and Miyagi passed the ball to him about the 3-point line.

He intended to have a dunk but Miki was in front of him ready to block him.

WHOOOOOOO....

I shocked! The gym was silence when we saw Rukawa's skill.

"How can he do that? Incredible!" I screamed.

And the gym was now full of scream!

He avoided the block of Miki and re-dunk the ball into the hoop!

Everyone shocked. Even Sendoh, Sakuragi and Kainan's members...Incredible!

47-49

However, it was Rukawa who got the ball again. He stole the ball from Kiyota and shoot! IN and 2 points!

49-49

2 seconds left, Kiyota threw the ball to Shohoku court and it didn't shoot in target.

1st half ended.

Rukawa panted heavily but he rose his hand up to Akagi.

#Rukawa#  
I got it! It was draw now.

I saw captain coming out. I rose my hand to him in order to celebrate that we were draw with Kainan at the 1st half.

He gave me a high five but my hand nearly wouldn't rise up to his height.

"Well done!" Ayako sempai said.

"Of course! "I nodded and said weakly.

However, I really didn't feel well now.

I panted heavily. It seemed that my heart would burn at anytime. I would feel pain inside. I wouldn't breath very well. I even wouldn't see clearly. Things in front of me blurred.

I didn't know how could I go back to the changing room myself without any assist...

¡

End of chapter 12

Sorry, it is only the end of the 1st half. Rukawa is not yet collapsed...Next chapter, I promise, Rukawa will collapse and end the Kainan match...

Review please.


	14. 13Kainan Vs Shohoku collapsed and lost!

**I am not alone**

¡

Disclamation: I don't own SD characters...

This story is about Rukawa and Kiku, the OC. You can find out the family of Rukawa, the living life of Rukawa. You can also find out why Rukawa become a cold people. Moreover, how Rukawa and Kiku finally become partner finally?

Characters: Rukawa, Kiku and SD casts

Paring: Rukawa Kiku

General/Romance

* * *

Chapter 13: Kainan Vs Shohoku - Collapsed and lost!

#Kiku#  
I saw Rukawa panted heavily when he went back to the changing room. He seemed very unwell.

I worried.

I then went to the changing room to see Rukawa together with Hurako...of course, she wanted to comfort her brother.

When we went in the changing room, I saw Rukawa sat on the bench leaning onto the wall with a towel covered his head and panted heavily. His face was hidden by the towel as if he wanted to hide his illness.

Everyone were excited as they drew with Kainan at the 1st half and their captain would play at the 2nd half. They would see Rukawa's situation but they hadn't bothered his rest.

I headed to Rukawa and sat beside him.

"How do you feel?" I leaned toward and asked into his ear.

#Rukawa#  
I felt some weights on my left.

Suddenly, I heard someone talked to me.

"How do you feel?" It was Kiku.

_I felt unwell._

But I only shook.

_I didn't think it would be help when I said I didn't feel well and I knew that I was an important player in the team, I won't let them worry about my situation. _I thought.

#Kiku#  
He only shook mutely.

Well, I would imagine that he won't say he was unwell or else.

I wanted to check his temperature but I couldn't.

I just sat beside him.

"Hey Kiku! What are you doing beside that Kitsune?" Sakugari said, "He is tire! Ha...ha... Kitsune is not as strong as the Tensai!"

"Do'aho" I heard Rukawa replied by his usual answer.

I smiled and shook. Luckily, Sakugari didn't hear nor see Rukawa's reply.

#Rukawa#  
Kiku was still sitting beside me.

_What did she want? _I wondered.

Although on the one hand I wanted to admire that she was care about me, on the other hand, I was afraid to admire that.

_I shouldn't get hurt anymore. From dad to mum to my so-called relatives and to Miami, they stole my care and my heart but they didn't show any care and threw it away. I was really hurt. I didn't know how to act when I was together with others. I wouldn't think for a good way to protect myself, so I could only act cold and build a wall around._

I remained mutely until I heard Sakugari gave comment on me.

"Do'aho." I muttered.

"Rukawa...wake up"

I heard someone pushing me and called me to wake up.

"Hm..."I was tired, I wanted to sleep.

"Rukawa! W-A-K-E U-P! 2nd half is going to start!" I heard Captain scolded at my ear-side.

2nd half of Kainan match! I jumped up immediately.

"I can't imagine how a person goes to sleep so deeply in only 15 minutes." Mitsui sempai laughed at me.

I shrugged and followed them to the court.

#Kiku#  
The team came out for the 2nd half.

I went back to the audience seat without noticing Rukawa as he went to sleep at that time.

Sakugari replaced Agaki for the jump ball. He won but the ball threw far away.

Rukawa ran and got the ball. When he was to get 2 point by lay up, he was blocked by Kiyota.

The 2nd half was exciting as Agaki played very good. He seemed forgetting his leg was hurt.

The game continued.

Kainan re-controlled the game.

Rukawa, Mitsui and Migayi were tired. Agaki didn't play very well now due to his foot's condition. Only Sakugari still played with full energy.

However, he couldn't block Miki and Jin at the same time.

Shohoku called a time-out.

I was shocked by their new strategy.

They used 4 players to block Miki and asked Sakugari to block Jin.

This worked quite well so far.

I would see Rukawa getting inactive in the game now. He got only 2 points in the 2nd half.

Rukawa got the ball again from Sakugari.

"TRY your best luck to get points, Kitsune!." Sakugari shouted to Rukawa.

Rukawa seemed angry to his word "TRY your best luck".

_Right. Rukawa never thought that he needed to TRY his best luck, but he definitely can get point when he wanted. _I thought.

"Great! He dunked and got 2 points." I was happy to see he was still able to play.

But only second after, I saw he collapsed.

#Rukawa#  
_"I could get point when I want. How dare that Baka asked me to get point by luck?"_ I thought

Although I was tired and exhausted, I used all my energy to avoid another wild monkey and dunk!

"I got it!" I mumbled.

However, I then felt dizzy and I couldn't support myself anymore. I collapsed on the floor after that powerful dunk.

I was replaced by our vice-captain.

I nearly couldn't walk myself to the bench, but I tried my best.

I was angry with myself when I collapsed again before the bench.

#Kiku#  
He collapsed finally.

He was already played very good. I didn't think that anyone in the gym would guess that he was sick because he played incredibly well in this match although he was replaced by Kogure now.

He walked to the bench himself but he collapsed again before the bench.

I wanted to go to see how he felt now but I kept myself on the seat as I knew that he wouldn't like anyone to disturb him at this moment.

The game still continued but I just kept thinking about Rukawa's condition.

_Doctor said he was lack of rest and his health was not good. But now, he pushed himself to play the match until collapsed...Did his parents know his health condition? Why did his parents not at home? Why did he so tired? Lots of questions..._

_...why...why was I... so... concern about him?_

_I didn't know...did I..._

I was still in my mind until I heard the whistle sounded.

Shohoku lost by 2 points finally. But Rukawa's play in this match really shocked everyone...

¡

End of chapter 13

Rukawa collapsed and Shohoku lost to Kainan ... Next chapter, something about Rukawa and his mother, and Kiku's feeling on Rukawa before playing against Sendoh...

Review please.


	15. 14 Hospital

**I am not alone**

¡

Disclamation: I don't own SD characters...

This story is about Rukawa and Kiku, the OC. You can find out the family of Rukawa, the living life of Rukawa. You can also find out why Rukawa become a cold people. Moreover, how Rukawa and Kiku finally become partner finally?

Characters: Rukawa, Kiku and SD casts

Paring: Rukawa Kiku

General/Romance

* * *

OH! No review...I guess so... 'cause it's not interesting...(I know that!)

Chapter 14: Hospital

#Kiku#  
I went to the changing room with Haruko again.

But this time atmosphere changed. Everyone depressed due to their lost, especially as they might win or draw...

Akagi sat on the bench while Ayako helped him to fix the bandage. Miyagi stood against the wall head lowered. Mitsui sat beside Akagi mutely. Sakugari sobbed at the corner. Rukawa leaned against the wall eyes closed. Everyone were silence.

Haruko seemed a bit afraid the heavy atmosphere and walked to her brother carefully.

"How do you feel, brother?" Haruko asked with her teary eyes.

"Not very serious." he replied.

I heard their conversation when I passed them to Rukawa. I felt the team looking at me when I headed to Rukawa.

_"OK! I admired that I am care about him." _I shrugged.

"How do you feel, Rukawa?" I asked him in a low voice.

He released a sigh and shook with his eyes still closed

#Rukawa#  
She came again...and asked how I felt.

I didn't know how to react.

_Sighed._

I only shook.

She kept silence then.

#Kiku#  
He always kept silence.

_Did he need me to lift him home?_

#Rukawa#  
_Can I ask her to lift me to visit mum as I hadn't gone yesterday? Maybe I can have some injection to ease the fever..._

"Do you..." We started the sentence together.

"You first." she said the same words again.

She shook and smiled.

#Kiku#  
We broke the silence together and spoke the same words.

He asked me to say first but I shook and smiled.

_"What did he want now? He never asked anything, it was better to let him say first._" I thought.

#Rukawa#  
She kept that angel smile on her face.

_OK! She insisted to let me say first._

"Do you have time to take me to um...&!#$#&." I asked.

#Kiku#  
"Hm?"

_What did he want to go? I could hear that place clearly._

#Rukawa#  
She couldn't get it.

"...&!#$#&." I said it again.

#Kiku#  
"Hm? Where?" I asked, "Sorry, but I really can't hear the word "&!#$#&" clearly."

_Why did he say that place in such strange accent? Is it another Japanese Dialect?_

I looked at him wonderingly.

#Rukawa#  
Sighed.

_Why couldn't she get that?_

I leaned toward her and muttered that place again into her ear.

#Kiku#  
He sighed.

_Actually I should be the one who sighed._

He suddenly leaned near me and said that place directly into my ear secretly.

"Hospital." was what he said.

_Did he want to see the doctor again?_

"OK!" I replied, "Yeap! I can take you to ..."

He covered my mouth and not allowed me to finished my sentence.

I looked at him strangely but he looked at me as if I was Baka.

#Rukawa#  
_Baka!_

I covered her mouth just on time.

_How could she nearly say "Hospital" out? The teammate might wonder why! And I didn't want to explain!_

"Enough and Thanks!" I said.

#Kiku#  
_Right! He didn't want other to know he was talking "hospital". That was why he spoke that word in such strange accent before._

I nodded in reply.

When I pushed his hand out from my mouth, I suddenly noted that his hand was extremely cold.

_COLD!? _

"Your hand..." I wasn't able to finish the sentence as Ayako interrupted.

"Hey! You two! Do both of you finish your secret?" She said mockingly, "We are going to leave."

Rukawa and I both headed up and saw that the basketball team members were all looking at us.

#Rukawa#  
The teammates looked at Kiku and I interestingly.

"Baka..."I muttered.

"What?" Ayako sempai asked.

I ignored her and headed to Anzai sensei.

"Sensei, May I leave with Kiku? I have somewhere to go for...personal reason." I asked.

"What?" Ayako and Miyagi asked together surprised. Others looked at us weirdly.

I shrugged still ignoring them and waited for Anzai sensei's permission. But then I heard Kiku helped me to answer them.

#Kiku#  
They seemed surprise about Rukawa and I.

"What" Ayako and Miyagi asked together in a loud voice. I just thought that the gym would able to hear them. Rukawa shrugged and seemed that he didn't intend to answer them.

_"OK! I tell them then." _I shrugged.

"I take Rukawa to...um...%&#" I just neared spoke that out while Rukawa gave me a sharp glance.

_OK! OK! I won't tell them we were going to the hospital. Sorry! _I smiled to him.

#Rukawa#  
"I take Rukawa to..." I heard Kiku talking.

Before she finished the sentence, I glare to her stony to remind her.

She stopped immediately and smiled to me with a look just like child who did something wrong.

I smiled inwardly.

"Cough..." Anzai sensai re-gained my attention, "OK! You can go. Also, you should take enough rest. Remember, no morning practice tomorrow." Anzai sensei said.

"Hai. Thank you, sensei." I nodded and bowed.

#Kiku#  
"Where?" They looked at me weirdly as they couldn't hear where did I lift Rukawa to.

"um...anyway...um...." I muttered.

They looked at each other and then looked at me and Rukawa ...

"Bye." Ayako said.

"don't disturb them...", Miyagi said mockingly, "It is secret!".

"OK! OK! Act fast. I help you, Akagi." Mitsui said while he helped Akagi to leave.

I shrugged.

#Rukawa#  
They still looked at me and Kiku. I just ignored them. But inwardly, I also didn't understand why did I ask Kiku to go to hospital with me...

They left.

"Let's go." I shrugged.

¡

End of chapter 14

What's going to happen in the hospital...Review please.


	16. 15 Should she come?

**I am not alone**

¡

Disclamation: I don't own SD characters...

This story is about Rukawa and Kiku, the OC. You can find out the family of Rukawa, the living life of Rukawa. You can also find out why Rukawa become a cold people. Moreover, how Rukawa and Kiku finally become partner finally?

Characters: Rukawa, Kiku and SD casts

Paring: Rukawa Kiku

General/Romance

* * *

Sorry for the late of this chapter...

Chapter 15: Should she come?

#Kiku#  
I was driving Rukawa to the hospital.

When we was in the taxi, we both kept quiet. This was not I didn't want to talk to him but he seemed sleeping beside me.

I glanced on him and still wondered how he could play so well when he was ill.

When we arrived the hospital, I woke him up.

#Rukawa#  
I was waken up by Kiku.

"We arrive the hospital." she said.

I nodded.

_Should I ask her to go or wait here for me? It seemed impolite. But I hadn't let anyone to visit Okasan with me..._

_Sighed. _I confused.

#Kiku#  
Rukawa looked at me mutely.

_What did he want? Maybe he was thinking how to ask me to support him to the doctor..._

"I better go with you as you are not very well, OK?." I offered first.

_So you didn't have to embarrass for asking help...But why did you still glaze on me?_ I wondered.

The taxi was silence.

Rukawa was silence too.

I sighed.

#Rukawa#  
I just guessed she would say "I better wait you here."

But life was not always what I thought.

_Should she come with me or not come? _Sighed.

I didn't want to think too much as I felt terrible headache after the game.

#Kiku#  
He patted his head and covered his face under his big palms.

_Did he feel very not well?_ I worried.

"Rukawa, are you alright? Let's go and see the doctor." I said softly.

#Rukawa#  
"Rukawa, are you alright? Let's go and see the doctor." She said softly and tenderly.

I looked up and I could see worry in her eyes. She really took care of me from her heart.

I looked at her, she smile and encouraged me.

"It's alright. I will stay with you." She said.

_"I will stay with you." She repeated it again. I felt touching. For so long time, there is no one to support me..._

I nodded.

#Kiku#  
He seemed afraid to see the doctor.

"It's alright. I will stay with you." I said and patted his head.

He nodded and his face suddenly softened.

_Why did my heart beat faster?_

"OK! Let's go." I supported him to walk inside the hospital.

¡

End of chapter 15

I hope I can express Rukawa or Kiku's feeling/thought in between their conservation. So that you both can understand more about them...anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Review please.

The next chapter is about Rukawa's mother and Chapter 17 might be talking about the feeling of Kiku and Rukawa to each other.

**NB!!** Would anyone help? I don't know what part time job Rukawa can do at night time that earn much money? I can only think about ...  
Rukawa: "Stop or dead!!" with an icy stony glaze but blush , "I won't sell my body!"  
So, please help...otherwise, Rukawa won't let me continue...


	17. 16 His Mother

**I am not alone**

¡

Disclamation: I don't own SD characters...

This story is about Rukawa and Kiku, the OC. You can find out the family of Rukawa, the living life of Rukawa. You can also find out why Rukawa become a cold people. Moreover, how Rukawa and Kiku finally become partner finally?

Characters: Rukawa, Kiku and SD casts

Paring: Rukawa Kiku

General/Romance

* * *

Thanks for reviews.

**teh tarik**: Thanks for your first review. Hope you can always giving me any comments. Right, I also think about working in the bar...but just want to see if anyone has any more interesting ideas...

**wawa-san**: Don't you have any idea on Rukawa's job? Sighed...You really turned me down. woo...woo..;;

Chapter 16: His mother

#Rukawa#  
Kiku finally went to the hospital with me. She held and supported me while we were walking into the hospital.

"You better have an injection for your fever." she said.

I nodded.

"You should tell doctor you have pills already." she said.

I nodded.

#Kiku#  
Rukawa put his arm on my shoulder to support himself.

_He was too pale and weak. _I glanced on him.

While we were walking, he seemed going to sleep again. I just kept talking to him and luckily he nodded for feedback.

When we went into the hospital, the nurses seemed looking strangely at us.

"Rukawa, I didn't know that you have a girlfriend?" A nurse in about 40-50years old said with friendly smile and headed to us.

I looked at Rukawa and met his eyes but he turned away immediately. He didn't respond but his face was a bit blushed.

"She knows you?" I asked.

#Rukawa#  
"Rukawa, I didn't know that you have a girlfriend?" Nurse Keiko asked wrinkly while she was walking to us.

I felt a bit embarrassed. Kiku looked at me and I looked away quickly.

"She knows you?" She asked.

I only nodded.

"You look pale and weak. Are you alright, dear?" Nurse Keiko asked me warmly.

I didn't reply...but Kiku helped me to say.

#Kiku#  
The nurse asked he whether he was unwell; however, he only looked at her and not intended to reply.

"Rukawa is not very well. He has gotten fever since yesterday and played an exhausted game just before." I said.

"Well...I am nurse Keiko and you..." She asked me friendly.

"I am Kiku. Rukawa's classmate ...um...and ...friend." I said and told her our relationship was only "classmate & friend".

_Right, we were friend. If I didn't say we were friend, it would be too hurt..._

She nodded mockingly and turned to Rukawa. Touching Rukawa's forehead, her eyes widened.

"You are very hot." she said, "You better go to see Doctor Ogai first before visiting your Okasan."

_His Okasan? In the hospital?_

"Come." She commended without allowing Rukawa to refuse.

We followed her while I was still holding Rukawa.

"It's time for you to have someone to take care you." She said when we was walking to see Doctor Ogai.

Rukawa kept silence and I blushed.

I wanted to ask about his mother but I withheld when I saw Rukawa looked at me and shook his head.

"You will know then..." He said emotionlessly.

I didn't know why but I could feel the sadness deep inside his heart.

When we arrived the 3rd floor the 2nd room, nurse Keiko told Doctor Ogai that Rukawa was not well.

"Hello! Rukawa kun. Why don't you come yesterday?" Doctor Ogai said friendly and looked at me, "Is she your friend?"

"Kiku." Rukawa nodded and replied.

"Hello! Doctor Ogai. I am Kiku." I said hello to Doctor Ogai.

"OK! What's happened to you, Rukawa? You looked weak." Doctor Ogai smiled and said.

"Fever again?" Doctor Ogai asked before we answered.

_Fever again? Did he always get fever?_

I looked at Rukawa and he only nodded. I wanted to laugh as he still kept quiet when he came to see the doctor. However, Doctor Ogai seemed used to Rukawa's attitude and continuous talking to him patiently.

"OK! Anyway, let's check the body temperature first." Doctor Ogai smiled and said.

"Um...he went to the surgery last night and he got some medicine already. However, he just took once this morning. " I added.

"38.7C." Doctor Ogai said when he read the thermometer, he looked up then, "any other unwell?" he asked.

"Dizzy & headache." Rukawa replied finally.

Then, Doctor Ogai checked Rukawa's breathe, purse and flood pressure.

"What kind of medicine you got already?" Doctor Ogai asked.

I just wanted to help Rukawa to take out the medicine, but then I heard he already answered with some of the medicine names. I was really surprised he did remember the name of the medicine!

"OK!" Doctor Ogai nodded and said, "Let's have some injection to ease your fever. I won't give you any medicine as you can take what you have now. Also, rest tonight and no part time job, OK?"

Rukawa looked at him mutely.

"I need a word." Doctor Ogai also looked at him firmly and said.

"OK." He shrugged.

Then Doctor Ogai gave him some injection and advised him to take care.

"Right, finished here. Do you go to visit your mother now?" Doctor Ogai asked.

Rukawa nodded.

Doctor Ogai, Nurse Keiko and we went to the 6th floor.

"She is better today." Doctor said, "and she has a little chat with me this morning."

"She is quite well." Keiko said.

Rukawa only nodded and without commented anything.

When we arrived, I could see Rukawa's mother through the glass window. A woman with black long hair laid on the bed. She somewhat looked like Rukawa - white skin, straight nose. But she seemed more friendly than Rukawa.

"Can you wait outside?" Rukawa asked me.

I nodded.

"I go with you, dear." Nurse Keiko said.

Rukawa and Nurse Keiko went inside the room while Doctor Ogai and I were waiting outside.

"Don't You need to check up with her, Doctor?" I asked.

"I did it in the morning. She doesn't welcome me or I should say she doesn't welcome male actually, of course except it is time to check up, she won't have choice then." Doctor Ogai replied, "She is quite good this morning."

I nodded.

I looked through the glass and I could say that they were arguing something inside.

I turned to Doctor Ogai.

"His mother doesn't remember Rukawa kun." Doctor Ogai seemed understand my confusion and said calmly.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"She doesn't remember anything after her 25 years old." He continued, "At before, she just looked Rukawa as his father but sometimes, she said she doesn't know Rukawa - although he comes nearly everyday."

I didn't know how to react as I was too shocked.

"Kiku, please take care Rukawa kun." Doctor Ogai suddenly said, "He was once a friendly and lovely child always smiled. I really hope to see he smiles from his heart someday."

I turned to Doctor Ogai confusing.

"He worked for his own expense and his mother treatment cost." Doctor Ogai said, "He needs to work at least five hours at night everyday and whole day Saturday and Sunday if no formal basketball practice. This is too hard for a student. He was too tired, mentally and physically, and he doesn't have anyone to support him."

My vision blurred and I did my best to not cry.

"And his mother, the only blood related person, doesn't comfort him but shouted him to go away every time." He continued, "He doesn't have anyone to share his sadness. He doesn't have anyone to boost his energy."

I couldn't help and my tears dropped.

I looked inside, Rukawa still talked to his mother with a ... SMILE, a sad smile on his face. But his mother just pushed him away and shouted. She shouted too loudly that I was able to hear her shout outside.

"Go away! I don't know who you are." She shouted.

Rukawa kept on smiling and held his mother's hand that was waving in the air. However, his mother took her hand back and hit on Rukawa's face.

"OH, god!" I whispered. Although it was Rukawa who has been hit, I could feel the pain on my face.

Nurse Keiko said something and held Rukawa to go out.

I looked at Rukawa, he didn't look at me.

"She is not happy to see me." Suddenly he said softly.

"Don't give up." Doctor Ogai patted his back and Nurse Keiko hugged him.

Rukawa's eyes reddened and nodded.

"Go home and rest." Doctor Ogai said, "Kiku, take care him."

I nodded.

"Let's go home." I said softly and held his hand.

He shocked first but grasped my hand tightly then.

¡

End of chapter 16

This chapter is mostly the view from Kiku because I think it is easier and better to write Rukawa's mother and their meeting (Rukawa & his mother) from the view of Kiku... I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter will be about the feeling of Kiku and Rukawa when they were on the way home.

Review please.

**NB!!** Would anyone help? I don't know what part time job Rukawa can do at night time that earn much money (except doing at bar)? Any interesting ideas? Please help...otherwise, I can't continue easily...


	18. 17 Dinner

**I am not alone**

¡

Disclamation: I don't own SD characters...

This story is about Rukawa and Kiku, the OC. You can find out the family of Rukawa, the living life of Rukawa. You can also find out why Rukawa become a cold people. Moreover, how Rukawa and Kiku finally become partner finally?

Characters: Rukawa, Kiku and SD casts

Paring: Rukawa Kiku

General/Romance

* * *

Thanks for reviews & Rokawa's opinion.

Chapter 17: Dinner

#Rukawa#  
When we on the way home, I was still surprised the emotions I showed before. I should be used to Mummy's attitude. But why I showed my sadness readably.

"Maybe I am sick." I muttered and shook.

#Kiku#  
Rukawa muttered something and shook his head. He seemed inside his own thought. I was quite surprised that he didn't sleep during our way home, that was what he used to do everywhere anytime.

We kept on silence, but my head re-launched what Doctor Ogai said before...

_"Fever again?"_

_Did he always get fever? Why? Because of his part-time job? or because of his pressure? _I tried to get the answer.

_"He was too tired, mentally and physically, and he doesn't have anyone to support him..."_

_Why didn't he has friend? Then he would have someone to share all his happiness, sadness and won't be lonely. He would get support from his friend. _ I thought

He won't have friend because he was too cold and resist to get close from others!

#Rukawa#  
I peeked at Kiku. It didn't like her that to keep quiet for such a long time. However, it seemed that she was inside her own thought.

_What were she thinking about?_

I remembered the feeling and warmth from her hand before. Actually I was pleased that there was someone for me to hold at that particular moment. I felt badly sleepy now but my brain still thinking about Kiku.

"Thanks." I muttered before I finally fell asleep.

#Kiku#  
"Thanks." He said it suddenly.

I turned to see Rukawa but only saw that he was already sleeping.

"Does he just say thanks to me?"

I wouldn't help but smiled.

#Rukawa#  
I woke up in the dark. I stared around and found myself in a strange place.

"Where am I?" I muttered.

Patting my head, I sat up and tried to remember what happened.

_Right, I was with Kiku. Maybe I was in her home._

I stood up and headed to the door. I opened the door and blinked for a second due to the bright light from the living room.

"You awake, Rukawa." I heard Kiku said.

#Kiku#  
I heard some sounds from the guest room. I turned and saw Rukawa holding the door frame.

"You awake, Rukawa." I say and heading to him.

I touched his forehead and the temperature seemed getting normal.

"You looked better now after few hours sleeping." I said.

He stared at me. _He always stared at people._ I shook.

"Come on and take a seat. I re-heat the food for you." I said holding him arm leading him to the sofa.

#Rukawa#  
"Come on and take a seat. I re-heat the food for you." She said while holding my arm leading me to the sofa.

I didn't know why I accepted her to touch me.

_Shouldn't I always not allow others to touch me?_

I didn't know why.

I saw her father sitting on the sofa smiling to me.

"Kid, come and sit here." He said in Japanese.

I nodded in reply. Kiku pushed me to the sofa and went to the kitchen then.

"Your face is not as pale as before now." He still spoke in Japanese.

I just felt a bit amazed that he could speak Japanese although the accent was a bit strange. We kept silence for a moment until he spoke again.

"You are very quiet," he started again, "Kiku already chats to me."

I didn't know how to reply.

"You should be hungry at this time. It is already ten." He continued.

_It was ten o'clock now, I couldn't believe that I was so lucky to sleep at this time. _I thought.

But suddenly I remembered my part-time job. I hadn't applied for the sick leave. And I remembered that I hadn't called them to apply a sick leave yesterday either.

_Would I be fired?_ I worried, _It would be better to call them now._

"um..." I tried to say properly, "can I make a phone?"

He seemed surprised for my request but nodded then. I used the phone and called to the lounge I was working and told me I was sick for two days but I was able to work the next day. It was lucky the lounge accepted my excuse and didn't give me any punishment. After I hanged up the phone, I turned back and saw he overheard my conversation.

"Why don't you rest for some more days?" He asked.

"I am fine." The only answer from me. _How could I say because I need money._

"Your food is ready." Kiku said while holding the tray toward the sofa.

She put the food on the table. There were a bowl of congee, a dish of vegetable with meat and a dish of steamed Tofu.

I didn't have such super meal for many years. What I used to have for my dinner was a bowl of noodle or, sometimes it would be much worse, only some sandwiches.

#Kiku#  
I saw Rukawa looking at the meal without any motion to start.

"Let's try it." I said, "I ensure that those are tasty."

He looked at me.

"Eat. You can have some more congee if you want." I said.

"Thanks." He said, "Itadaimasu."

#Rukawa#  
"Eat." She said with a smile on her face, "You can have some more congee if you want."

"Thanks. Itadakimasu." I said.

I started to take the meal. It was tasty. It was so long time for me to have a meal at home although this was not my home.

End of chapter 17

Review please.


	19. 18 After Dinner

**I am not alone**

¡

Disclamation: I don't own SD characters...

This story is about Rukawa and Kiku, the OC. You can find out the family of Rukawa, the living life of Rukawa. You can also find out why Rukawa become a cold people. Moreover, how Rukawa and Kiku finally become partner finally?

Characters: Rukawa, Kiku and SD casts

Paring: Rukawa Kiku

General/Romance

* * *

Thanks for reviews & opinion.

Tensai's yuki: thanks for your review. Sorry for bad grammar...but hope you like the story

Rokawa: thanks for your opinion on Rukawa's job...but I have made a side story...um...lucky that I haven't put time on it...anyway, let's me think about it.

Chapter 18: After Dinner

#Rukawa#  
After I finished the dinner, Kiku helped me to wash the dishes. Her dad and I sat on the sofa.

"Do you live alone?" Her dad suddenly asked.

I stared at him wondering why he asked me this question.

"Don't nervous! I am not going to tell you teacher." he said teasingly.

I nodded finally.

_It didn't hurt to tell him the truth._

"Right then, come to have dinner every night!" He said generally.

I was surprised.

"I guess you haven't treated yourself well." He said patting my hand, "How can a boy be care on the diet?"

I still didn't know how to reply. I was still too surprised to the kindness of him. It didn't like what I faced from the past.

Flashback

"Anou...Kaede, um...y'know...we are not rich at all and your uncle also has 3 children to feed...and...y'know I have no job...um...it is already quite difficult for him to take care the whole family," My aunt-in-law said, "um... your house is too far from here...and...it costs you too much on transport to have meal here...ah......you understand?"

I muted. What could I say then. I really got her meaning.

My aunt-in-law continued with a fake smile on her face, "um...I don't mean not giving you to have meal here or subsiding your expense...but y'know...um...it is quite hard for your uncle to take care all people...um...your mother should have some money in the bank..."

END of Flashback

I didn't remember what I exactly replied to my aunt-in-law, but since then I hadn't gone to their home nor bothered them anymore.

I was back to reality when Kiku's dad spoke again.

"Hey! This isn't a big deal!" he said.

He looked at me seriously.

_I really want to accept his offer - Great dinner everyday! But, I had to work._

"Thanks..." I muttered, "but I have job."

"I just take "yes" from your mute. But you should promise me a thing." His dad continued cheerfully without paying much attention to my word, "OH! What? You have job?"

I nodded.

"Well then..." He said, "work every night? Any rest? "

"Wednesday, Sunday." I replied, "free."

"OK then. Dine here every Wednesday & Sunday...and anytime you want." He said, "Just tell Kiku."

I nodded.

"You are really very quiet." He looked at me again and said, "Not like Kiku, open to everyone easier and doesn't know how to protect herself."

I muted.

"Hey kid. Help me to take care Kiku at school," He said, "sometimes she is such a silly girl...let say this is the return of the dinner. Huh?"

I was again surprised to hear such comments from him to his daughter...

#Kiku#  
Rukawa's eyes wide-opened when he heard what my dad's opinion to me.

_Ha...ha...Dad was great! He knew how to offer something to Rukawa, the stubborn-and-pride guy, and without taking off his pride._

"I can take care myself, dad!" I interrupted when I was walking toward the sofa, "And I am not silly!"

"Ha...ha..." daddy laughed, "but you are not as strong as Rukawa-kun. Isn't it good that I find you a body guard?"

"I'm still a very strong girl." I sat between dad and Rukawa and said, "ne, Rukawa?"

Rukawa didn't answer and looked at me blankly.

"He says nothing because he doesn't want to agree with you but he is too kind that doesn't want to hurt you!" My dad laughed.

"Ne, Rukawa?" I asked again.

"hm..." was the only answer from Rukawa.

"Ha...ha... Rukawa-kun, do you agree my condition?" Dad asked.

#Rukawa#  
It was funny to see the daughter and dad arguing on this "strong girl" matter!

Kiku insisted to have my reply and leaned toward me.

My heart bit faster to her warmth.

"hm..." I looked at her and didn't know how to say.

"Ha...ha... Rukawa-kun, do you agree my condition?" Her dad asked.

I turned to him and nodded.

"Rukawa! You haven't answered me." Kiku shouted and shook my hand.

She was cute and funny when she did this action. I wouldn't help but smiled.

"Yeap. Strong." I finally muttered the answer that she wanted.

But what I saw was her big eyes wide-opened with full of surprise.

#Kiku#  
He smiled...He smiled! Not in his dreaming condition!

My eye wide-opened and I knew that my jaw dropped.

I never knew that a so-called ice-block would smile like this. First, softened his face expression. Second, narrowed his eyes. Then, lightly turned the corners of his mouth upward. Finally, a smile formed on his face.

"What?" He asked in a soft tone but not his usual cold-emotionless tone.

"ah...?" _What's what?_

His shook and looked away.

#Rukawa#  
"What?" I wondered.

"ah...?" was all she said!

_What did she thinking about? Didn't she ask me whether she was a strong girl or not?_

I shook and looked away.

But then I saw her dad looked at me and Kiku funnily.

"Kiku! Enough for your silly look!" Her dad laughed to Kiku.

"Huh?" Kiku looked at her dad and asked uncertainly.

"Do you agree that she is a silly girl?" Her dad ignored Kiku and asked me.

Before I can answer, Kiku already flew herself to her dad.

"No! I am not." She shouted with her face reddened.

I didn't noted that I giggled to her action.

#Kiku#  
"You smiled and laughed!" I said, "you look cute with these expression."

He stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

#Rukawa#  
"You smiled and laughed!" She said, "you look cute with these expression."

She reminded me that I laughed. I actually laughed a second before.

_I cannot remember the last time when I laugh._

"What?" She asked wonderingly.

I shook but she looked at me with a you-need-to-tell-me-or-I-won't-give-up sight.

_Sighed. _

"Nothing. It's just new for me." I said.

"You will laugh a lot then," Her dad said and patted my head again, "Kaede."

I shocked to the "Kaede".

"Can I call you Kaede?" He asked with warm smile on his face.

I nodded.

#Kiku#  
"Kaede!" I asked.

He looked at me surprisingly.

"Ha...ha..." I said, "If my dad call you Kaede, then I also call you Kaede then."

He didn't reject.

"Hey!" I continued, "It is late now. Do you need to go home, finish your homework and sleep?"

He didn't reply.

"Remember, you are ill." I reminded him.

"Do you need Kiku to take care you tonight?" Dad suddenly asked.

I looked at him.

_How would a daddy let her daughter to stay with a man at night?_

#Rukawa#  
I looked at Kiku's dad.

_How would a daddy let her daughter to stay with a man at night? _I thought.

"I am OK myself." I said.

"Are you sure?" He said causally, "Anyway, Kiku also stayed with you last night to take care you and I trust you."

I shook. It was not the matter of trust, but it wasn't very good for a girl to stay with a man whole night.

"I am OK, thanks." I bowed.

#Kiku#  
Well, Dad really trusted Kaede and his daughter!

But Rukawa, oh no, it should be Kaede, Kaede's face reddened and refused my dad's suggestion.

"I am OK, thanks." He said and bowed.

Whoo...I had never seen him in such a polite manner!

_Um...would he bow me? Let try._

"Are you sure, Kaede?" I asked and wanna to see his reaction.

He looked at me for a while.

"Wake me up tomorrow." He said.

"huh?" I didn't expect him to have a request.

He rose his eyebrow.

"OK! OK!" I said, "7:30am."

He nodded.

"Good night." He bowed again and left.

¡

¡

End of chapter 18

This is a happy chapter...I hope you can feel the happiness inside. Don't ask me why Kiku's father has such actions! Daddy always trusts the people his children trust is a good boy - um...Handsome, silence and ...I will tell you next time when I get the right words!!

Review please.


	20. 19 Red hair monk

**I am not alone**

¡

Disclamation: I don't own SD characters...

This story is about Rukawa and Kiku, the OC. You can find out the family of Rukawa, the living life of Rukawa. You can also find out why Rukawa become a cold people. Moreover, how Rukawa and Kiku finally become partner finally?

Characters: Rukawa, Kiku and SD casts

Paring: Rukawa Kiku

General/Romance

* * *

Chapter 19: The Red-hair monk

#Kiku#  
7:15 - I went to wake Kaede up with a bowl of noodle

7:20 - Arrived Kaede's apartment...Outside the apartment, of course

7:20-7:28:45 - Pressed the door bell for eight minutes and 45 second

7:28:46 - Finally Kaede came and opened the door!

"Hey! I pressed the door bell for near 10 minutes." I shouted to Kaede when I went inside.

He looked at me mutely and headed to the bedroom. After a quick shower, he went to get change.

"Let's go." He said.

I shocked!

#Rukawa#  
It should be really late as Kiku said she pressed the door bell for 10 minutes!

_I better acted fast otherwise this bossy girl would shout to me again. _I thought.

I then went to take a shower and got change within 10 minutes.

"Let's go." I said.

But she looked at me just like I was a monster.

#Kiku#  
"Shouldn't you want to take the breakfast?" I asked uncertainly pointing to the noodle on the dinning table.

"late." He replied.

I looked at the clock and found that it was only 7:40 and we should have at least 15 minutes left.

#Rukawa#  
I followed her to look at the clock and found that it was already 7:39...

_What? Only 7:39..._

"You said pressing the bell for 10 minutes." I muttered.

_It would be late if she came at 7:30, then pressed the door bell for 10 minutes - 7:40, then I used up 10 minutes to wash and change - 7:50. But now it was only 7:39. _I thought.

She looked at me innocently.

I ignored her and headed to have my breakfast.

#Kiku#  
_So, he thought that it was already late..._

When he then headed to have his breakfast, I finally got his meaning. He thought that it was nearly 8 o'clock.

"Ha...ha..." I laughed, "I am clever enough to come earlier to avoid your delay appearance to open the door."

He headed up, stared at me but continued his noodle.

"Is it good?" I asked.

#Rukawa#  
"Is it good?" She asked.

Looking at her innocent face, I really couldn't tell her the noodle was not as good as expected.

"um..." I only nodded.

_Sighed..._

"Really?" She exclaimed.

_Good that I chose the correct answer!_

"I then have to tell dad!" She said happily, "You really like his noodle."

_Huh?_

"I don't think it is good," She then said, "When I had my bowl this morning."

_What were she talking about? Didn't the noodle make by she?_

"But dad said this is the Japanese-taste noodle he made for you." She continued.

Before I could answer anything, she laughed again.

#Kiku#  
When I continued to explain the noodle, I saw Kaede's eye wide-opened with surprise.

_He lied! He should think that the noodle was made by me. So he said "good" to comfort me!_

Finally I wouldn't help but laughed to his reaction!

#Rukawa#  
She laughed.

"Anyway, not bad." I muttered and shrugged while continued to eat my noodle.

AFTER SCHOOL

#Rukawa#  
Kiku and I created a new hot topic at school!

When she came to school with me, when she called me Kaede, when she took out my bento, when she shouted to me, talked to me...and whatever anything and any actions between Kiku and me became the hot topic!

However, it was good that Kiku seemed not to be disturbed by my 'lovely" fans! She was still friendly to everyone and smiled to everyone like idiot!

And now they were looking at us when we were walking to the gym. I peeked at Kiku, she was as claim as usual with a smile on her smile.

#Kiku#  
_Sigh...I would die soon. Kaede's fans would kill me._

When I came to school with him, when I called him Kaede, when I took out his bento, when I shouted to him, talked to him...and whatever anything and any actions between Kaede and me became the hot topic!

Even I tried to be friendly to them smiled to them all the time like a Baka, they just glazed at me as if wanted to kill me by their sight!

Now, when Kaede and I were walking to the gym, they glazed at me again. I thought that my smile had already frozen on my face as I wanted to shout to them to go away!

IN THE GYM

#Rukawa#  
We had only shooting practice today. This was the favourite practice of that Do'aho. However, he didn't show up. The gundam said that he also skipped school.

_Baka, how would he blame himself for the lost when he had done really well yesterday!_

#Kiku#  
I saw that Kaede paid attention to Yohei when he talked to Ayako about Hanamachi.

_Kaede worried about Hanamachi! He was not as cold as his exterior. _I smiled.

Actually the whole team worried Hanamachi. He was already an important member to the team.

After practice finished, Kaede intended to have more self-practice.

"Kaede, I don't think you should stay for more practice." I said

He didn't reply and stared at my back.

I turned and only saw the team member looked at us interestingly..

#Rukawa#  
I ignored the sight from my teammates and looked at Kiku.

_Actually I stay because I knew that the Do'aho would come after practice._

"Just an hour," I said, "For that Do'aho."

Kiku rose her eyebrows and seemed understood.

"OK." She nodded.

#Kiku#  
Kaede seemed to have a good plan to cheer Hanamachi up from the lost to Kainan. It was good although I didn't know his plan.

So, I just went home myself and left Kaede alone in the gym.

I didn't know what they had done in the gym but the next day when I saw Kaede, I knew that they had a fight yesterday. But what surprised me more was...

The Tensai Hanamachi became a RED-HAIR MONK!

¡

End of chapter 19

Next chapter will direct to the next match.

Review please.


	21. 20 A step closer unexpected

**I am not alone**

¡

Disclamation: I don't own SD characters...

This story is about Rukawa and Kiku, the OC. You can find out the family of Rukawa, the living life of Rukawa. You can also find out why Rukawa become a cold people. Moreover, how Rukawa and Kiku finally become partner finally?

Characters: Rukawa, Kiku and SD casts

Paring: Rukawa Kiku

General/Romance

* * *

Chapter 20: A step closer...unexpected

#Kiku#  
I was a bit worry about Kaede, especially when he is going to face Sendoh today. I looked at him but he was sleeping as usual. I knew that some of the teammates seemed surprised that Kaede insisted to take me together by their coach.

_Flashback_  
"Rukawa, y' know, even Haruko is not allowed to sit with captain." Ayako explained.

He didn't say anything but only holding my hand.

"Kaede, I will join you in the gym, OK?" I said.

He looked at me but shook.

"How dare you do that!" Hanamachi shouted, "I also want my Haruko-chan with me."

"Who is YOUR Haruko-chan, Baka?" Akagi shouted and hit Hanamachi.

"Rukawa, what's happened to you?" He turned to Kaede and asked.

I guessed that Kaede felt confused and nervous because he might meet his ex-girlfriend and has to face Sendoh.

Kaede headed down and sighed. But he didn't let off my hand.

"Hey, we have no time." Mitsui shouted, "Just let Kiku up here, anyway, we have extra seat and Ansei sensei also wants her to be our manager."  
_End of Flashback_

Finally I was here sitting next to Kaede.

"I will die by your action, you know?" I said softly, "Your fans will definitely kill me."

I was surprised when I saw he opened his eyes and faced to me.

#Rukawa#  
I heard Kiku saying something, so I opened my eyes and turned to her.

She only stared at me surprisingly.

"Baka." I muttered.

"What happen to you?" She asked suddenly.

"... I don't know" I said softly.

"Afraid to meet mi...Sendoh?" She wanted to say Minami but changed to Sendoh finally.

I shook.

_No, I am not scare of that, I just don't want to be alone suddenly. I don't know why I have this feeling. Is it because Mianmi left me to Sendoh? So I don't want Kiku to leave me? Am I taking Kiku as a replacement of Mianmi? NO! NO! I don't..._

_Oh! What am I thinking now?_

_Sigh..._

#Kiku#  
"I worry about you." I confused of his look.

"..."

He didn't reply but held my hand again.

"Kaede?"

"I am alright." He muttered uncertainly.

He closed his eyes and slept again.

#Rukawa#  
Holding Kiku's hand gave me a comfortable feeling. I can feel that someone concerned me was with me now. I felt comfortable and slept.

IN THE GYM

#Rukawa#  
Kiku woke me up when we arrived. She went to the audience seat and we headed to the changing room. Although I wanted her to sit at the side together with Ayako sempai, captain rejected.

_Do I over depend on Kiku? I am definitely used to be independent._ I wouldn't get the answer myself.

On the way we went out to the gym, someone stopped me.

"Kaede"

I shocked and turned. I saw Minami standing in front of me. My teammates stopped as well.

"Let's go." I said before Minami said anything and headed to the gym.

#Kiku#  
I saw Kaede and others walking out from the changing room. Kaede seemed nervous again. I can feel from his hard-feature.

During the match, he seemed not in good condition as he seldom tried to shoot. I can saw the fire in his eyes when he eyed Sendoh but he didn't play very well. The match was gone between Hanamachi and Fukuda (am I correct?). But it seemed that Hanamchi couldn't stop Fukuda at all. While after that power dunk, Hanamachi fell down under the stand. He was bleeding.

"OH!"

"Hanamachi!" They shouted.

Eventually, Hanamachi was off court. Rukawa seemed playing better than before but he still only scored 4 points for the 1st half.

#Rukawa#  
I was not playing well in the 1st half although I improved a bit after that do'aho injured. It was funny that when I saw Sendoh, I kept on thinking all the things except the match. Such as would Mianmi happy with him? Would Kiku leave me as Mianmi did? Why do I always want Kiku with me?

I knew that I should concentrate but I couldn't. I just couldn't.

Luckily Mitsui senpei did a good job.

When we went inside the changing room, the seniors tried to cheer up the team. The whole team seemed excited except Hanamachi and I. That Do'aho was trying to hit the locker.

"Don't use your head!" Ayako shouted.

"Do'aho." I wouldn't help and muttered.

"What are you saying about." He shouted, "Teme kitune."

I just ignored him.

"How about you?" he teased, "You also lost to Sendoh."

"I will get back on the 2nd half." I glared coldly to him.

"Either do I." He returned and headed to me.

Ayako stopped our childish action by hitting us with her power fan. I ignored him and turned away. When I was walking to the exit, I heard he talked to Ayako.

"How many point did that Kitune get in the 1st half." He asked.

"um..." Ayako replied uncertainly, "Oh...only 4 points."

"You are the losing dog." Hanamachi turned to me and said mockingly, "No, the losing fox!"

_Right! I lost in the 1st half._

Sighed.

"Where are you going, Rukawa?" Captain asked.

"Washroom." I muttered.

When I went outside, I saw Kiku standing outside of the changing room.

#Kiku#  
I just wanted to knocked the door but Kaede walked out. He looked at me mutely. We just looked at each other without saying anything.

"Kaede..." I broke the silence.

He shook, held my hand and walked toward the corner of the stair.

"Kaede, you are not fear to face Sendoh, ain't you?" I asked.

"No..." He muttered, "Don't leave."

"What's happened?" I asked, "It is not like you. Are you not feeling well?"

#Rukawa#  
"What's happened?" she asked, "It is not like you. Are you not feeling well?" She said and stretched her free hand to touch my forehead.

_No, I am not feeling unwell. _I caught her other hand and held them in my big palms.

#Kiku#  
He held my both hands pulling me a bit close to him. I looked at his eyes, I saw the loneliness.

"You are not alone." I freed one of my hand and traced his face.

He looked at me.

"See! I am here with you." I said with smile.

We muted for a while. Then he spoke again.

"I like your smile." He said.

"What?" I felt my face burned.

#Rukawa#  
She always smiled.

"I like your smile." I said without hesitate.

"What?"

Her face burned. I wouldn't help but smiled.

"Let's go. Second half is going to start." I said.

"Hey!" She pulled my arm.

I turned and surprised that she gave me a kiss although it was only a peek on the face.

#Kiku#  
He smiled.

"Let's go. Second half is going to start." He said.

"Hey!" I pulled his arm.

He turned and I gave him a kiss although it was only a peek on the face.

His eye widened.

I smiled again to see his reaction.

"Let's go. Second half is going to start." I repeated his sentence.

¡

¡

End of chapter 20

Sorry for the little description on the match, but you can get those information from the comic book Q. Here I just told you the thing that SD didn't give you before...because I was there behind the stair seeing the whole scene...Ha...ha...ha..

I hope you like this chapter.

Review please.


	22. 21 Relief

**I am not alone**

¡

Disclamation: I don't own SD characters...

This story is about Rukawa and Kiku, the OC. You can find out the family of Rukawa, the living life of Rukawa. You can also find out why Rukawa become a cold people. Moreover, how Rukawa and Kiku finally become partner finally?

Characters: Rukawa, Kiku and SD casts

Paring: Rukawa Kiku

General/Romance

* * *

Chapter 21: Relief

#Kiku#  
Kaede played more concentrated in the second half. The match seemed only played between him and Sendoh. However, he lost sometimes to Sendoh because Sendoh passed the ball to other teammates rather than playing only 1 on 1 to Kaede. Although they got some hard tasks during the second half, they managed to take over especially with Hanamachi unexpected excellent energy and power. They were able to win the game finally.

Kaede became the best 5 much to the Tensai annoyed...

"Ha...ha..., the Tensai would be very annoyed due to Kaede rewarded as the best 5 but he didn't." I laughed.

I went to the bench together with Haruko afterward, they were very happy especially Akagi sempai and Mitsui.

I looked at Kaede. He seemed no different on his face but I can read the sign of happiness through his eyes when he looked at me.

"Wait outside." He said softly, "Visit Ansai sensai together."

I nodded.

He went inside the changing room then.

When I was waiting outside, I saw Sendoh and Miami heading to me.

"Hiya." Sendoh said while Miami said "Hi" to me as well.

"Hi." I replied.

"We would like to talk to Rukawa. Would you help us tell him waiting for us? I have to take a shower...um...around 15 minutes." He asked.

"Why ask me?" I wondered why he thought I know Rukawa.

Sendoh looked at Miami.

"I saw Kaede with you during the half time." Miami said with a brush on her face. "I did not follow you but I just passed by to see Akira and saw Kaede holding your hand going to another side."

I nodded which was a bit embarrass.

"I will tell him to wait for you." I said, "Don't worry."

"Thanks." Sendoh said.

"We just want to have a little talk." Miami said.

I nodded again.

#Rukawa#  
When we came out from the changing room, I saw Kiku sitting at the bench near the vendor together with Miami, chatting.

_Why? Do they know each other?_

I stunned at the middle of the road.

"Teme Kitune." Hanamachi shouted, "Why do you stop suddenly?"

I ignored him. Kiku heard us. She headed up, smiled, stood up and walked toward us.

"Kaede, would you please wait there for Sendoh?" She said.

I muted.

"Kaede?" She spoke again, "He has something important to talk to you."

I looked at her and then moved my sight to Miami far behind. She nodded to me.

"Kaede?" Kiku said.

When I just considered whether I should wait or not because I wanted to sleep, Captain spoke.

"Rukawa, I will give you 15 minutes. The coach will wait for you outside the main gate." He said.

I nodded finally.

#Kiku#  
I should thanks Akagi senpai, otherwise, stubborn Kaede might not willing to stay.

I looked at Kaede. He still stood in the middle of the road without any expression on his face.

"Kaede, come and sit here to wait." I said.

He looked at me but didn't reply.

"Come." I said and held his hand pulling him to the bench.

"Hello, Kaede." Miami said.

He stared at her but nodded finally.

After sat down, Kaede didn't wait any time - closed his eyes and slept.

#Rukawa#  
I was not sure why Kiku would ask me to wait for Sendoh. Why did she know Miami and Sendoh? But her eyes were so innocent begging me to wait for awhile. I wouldn't resist but sat down here and wait.

Holding Kiku's hand gave me a comfortable feeling, I felt tired and slept.

"Kaede."

I opened my eyes and saw Kiku waking me up.

"I wonder how you can sleep so deep in only 3 minutes." She said.

_Well, I slept only 3 minutes but anyway this was better than none._

#Kiku#  
Finally Kaede opened his eyes. I really wondered how he can sleep anywhere anytime.

"I wonder how you can sleep so deep in only 3 minutes." I teased.

He looked at me mutely again.

"Sendoh comes." I said.

#Rukawa#  
I looked up and saw Sendoh looking at me with his smile on his face.

"Sorry for waiting me. Let's have a little talk." He said, "Kiku said you have only 15 ...say 10 minutes only."

I nodded.

#Kiku#  
Kaede looked calm. I thought everything should be okay then.

"Kaede, I wait you outside." I said as I guessed they would not like me to stay along.

He looked at me and thought for awhile. Before he said something, Miami spoke.

"No..." She said, "I think Kiku can stay here."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Well, just stay with Rukawa." Sendoh said and shrugged, "It would be better to have one more girl to calm the atmosphere."

Just then, they started to talk. Miami explained the situation after she sick and lost her memory. How Sendoh took care of her and how she got back her memory.

Kaede listened calmly without any sign of expression on his face. But he tensed when Miami said that she was then in love with Sendoh.

"Kaede, I am very sorry for all I caused to you." Miami said sadly, "I knew that even the accident was caused by me but you were the one who have being blame."

Sendoh put his arm on Miami's waist and pull her closer to him in order to protect her. Miami looked up to Sendoh and smiled.

"I am OK." She said then looked back to Kaede.

"Kaede, say something." Miami begged.

#Rukawa#  
"Kaede, say something." Miami looked at me and said.

_What should I say?_

"Kaede?" Kiku leaned closer, "Are you alright?"

I looked at her and nodded.

_Actually I still sad because Miami left me but I was not longer feeling angry to her. Everything were out of our control. _

I looked at Miami. Her eyes were full of tear waiting for me to say something.

_Yes, I have to say something. This would be ended. I cannot looked backward all the time._

"I understand," I spoke, "and I am not angry or upset to you. Last time, I was just...it was just too sudden to me and I was not in good mood."

"Kaede?" Miami said uncertainly, "are you talking the true feeling?"

"Miami," I said, "don't worry. This is what I feel now and I will be OK."

"Thank you, Kaede" she cried, "I am very happy that you understood me."

"Sendoh, take care of Miami." I spoke to Sendoh.

"Of course I do." Sendoh replied with a very serious tone.

I nodded.

"Bye then." I held Kiku's hand and turned.

"Hey! Rukawa!" Sendoh shouted, "Bless you and Kiku."

I didn't stop but stared to Kiku. Her face turned red.

I wouldn't help but smiled.

#Kiku#  
"Hey! Rukawa!" Sendoh shouted, "Bless you and Kiku."

I was surprised to hear this but when I looked up to Rukawa, I saw he looked at me. I wouldn't help but my face burned.

Before I headed down, I saw his smile again.

_"I like your smile too."_ I said in my mind.

¡

End of chapter 21

I hope you like this chapter. Rukawa finally get out from Miami. It was good that he can move on to Kiku then...

Review please.


	23. 22 America?

**I am not alone**

¡

Disclamation: I don't own SD characters...

This story is about Rukawa and Kiku, the OC. You can find out the family of Rukawa, the living life of Rukawa. Would Rukawa and Kiku become partner finally?

Characters: Rukawa, Kiku and SD casts

Paring: Rukawa Kiku

General/Romance

* * *

Chapter 22: America?

#Rukawa#  
I went to visit mother. Her condition was getting worse. Doctor Ogai said that they found some blood inside her brain. I was worried. He continued that if the blood can be taken away, she might get better and recovered. However, while doing this in Japan was very expensive and the percentage of succeed was only 20%. He asked me to think about it. Time was getting less to my mum, I could have to decide.

_Could I talk about this to Mr. Forest? But what's the point to talk to him?_

_Sighed. What could I do?_

#Kiku#  
I saw Kaede walking absent-minded on the path toward the beach. I shouted to him but he didn't hear me.

"Kaede!" I shouted again while I was running toward him.

"Kaede!" I shouted again patting his back.

He was shocked. He stood in the middle of the road and turned.

"Kaede, what's up?" I said.

He looked at me but didn't reply.

#Rukawa#  
Kaede!" someone shouted and patted my back.

I was shocked by the sudden touch. I stopped and turned around.

"Kaede, what's up?" It was Kiku who stood in front of me.

I looked at her wondering how I could talk the problem to her dad.

"Kaede?" She spoke with worry tone, "What's happened?"

#Kiku#  
He looked at me without saying anything.

"Kaede?" I was worried, "What's happened?"

He shook.

"Come." He said holding my hand toward the beach.

#Rukawa#  
I didn't know what to say first. So, I searched for Kiku's hand. It seemed that I was so used to hold her hand.

"Come." I said and led her to the beach.

She nodded.

#Kiku#  
When we reached the beach, Kaede sat down near the rock. He patted his side asking me to sit beside him. I sat down and waited patiently.

I looked at him but he looked at the sea. Although his face was still expressionless, he seemed distracted.

We just sat there silently without talking. I didn't know how long did it take until Kaede spoke.

"I went to see my mum." He said suddenly.

I looked at him but he was still looking at the sea. I waited for his next sentence but I was surprised to hear his sigh.

_What had happened? What had happened to his mother?_

"Mum is getting worse." He muttered.

"How did Doctor Ogai say?" I asked.

He looked at me and shook. Holding my hand, I found that his hand was cold and shaking.

"She ... is recommended to do a brain surgery to take away the blood. But, only 20% to live." He said softly.

"Kaede..." I was shocked to hear this.

He tightened his hold on my hand.

"I don't know how to decide and what to do..." He muttered, "May I talk to your dad tonight?"

"Sure, Kaede." I said, "He will be able to help you."

He nodded but didn't say anything. I leaned closer to him in order to comfort him.

#Rukawa#  
"Sure, Kaede." she said, "He will be able to help you."

I nodded but didn't say anything.

Kiku leaned closer to me. I was a bit relief when I found that she was here with me.

We sat on the beach leaning close together. I was indeed seeking warmth from her.

#Kiku#  
We sat without talking. Kaede seemed a bit calmer now. His face seemed softened. I remembered that he had to do his part-time job at night, but would it be the right time to ask him now? Anyway, I had to ask.

"Kaede, have you phone not going to work tonight?" I asked softly.

"...I forgot." He turned to me, "Today's...Saturday."

"Let skip tonight work. You have to settle your mum matter first." I said.

He nodded.

"Let's go home." I said, "I have to cook and you can call at my house. Dine together?"

He nodded.

#Rukawa#  
I'd already forgotten my work. It was better to call the lounge before the manager got angry.

"Let's go home." she said, "I have to cook and you can call at my house. Dine together?"

It was more like a commend rather than a question.

I nodded.

When we reached Kiku's house, she went to kitchen to prepare dinner. After I finished my call, I went to the kitchen looking her preparing food. An hour later, Mr. Forest came home.

"Kaede?" He was surprised to see me, "Don't you have to work?"

"I have something to consult you." I replied.

"Right, we can talk after dinner." He nodded.

#Kiku#  
After dinner, dad and Kaede sitting on the sofa talked about his mother's situation. I joined them after finished washing.

"Kaede, do you consider sending your mother to America?" Daddy asked.

"America?" Kaede said uncertainly.

"I know a doctor who is professional in this area." daddy asked, "If your mother can be transported, it would be good to have the best doctors and best equipments there."

"..." Kaede asked, "How about the fee?"

"Don't worry about this." Daddy said, "I can help you on this matter."

Kaede eye widened and looked at my dad. His face reddened due to excitement.

"Of course, you should return the fee to me after you go to work." Daddy said, "Is this OK for you?"

"Yes!" Kaede stood up and bowed deeply to daddy, "Domo Arigatou gozaimasu."

"You are always welcomed, my kid." Daddy said gently and pushed Kaede back to the sofa, "But we have to talk to your Doctor first."

Kaede nodded.

It came out that it was possible to send Kaede's mother to USA.

"Alright. I will talk to Doctor Johenson first and see how would he comment about your mother's case before we take further decision. OK?" Dad asked.

"Thanks again!" Kaede said.

* * *

==NEXT DAY==

#Rukawa#  
Okaasan would be transported to USA next week. Many thanks to Mr. Forest that he would be responsible for the cost and treatment fee although he was unable to spend further on me to study in America. He would also employ a private nurse to take care obaasan.

However, I still thought about to get some scholarships to study at USA so that I could take care okaasan. So, I went to visit Ansai sensai to seek for the possibility.

He rejected my request as he thought that I was not up to standard to gain a sport scholarship studying in USA. He even said that I was not as good as Sendoh.

I was quite depressed to his comments. So I went to find Sendoh for a one on one match.

After that, I recognised that I wasn't better than Sendoh. Ansai sensai was right. I would not gain any scholarship by my low guide basketball skill.

_I have to enhance my skill_. I swore.

This should be the easier way for me to get the scholarship rather by my recent academic result.

¡

End of chapter 22

I hope you like this chapter.

Review please.


	24. 23 They failed

**I am not alone**

¡

Disclamation: I don't own SD characters...

This story is about Rukawa and Kiku, the OC. You can find out the family of Rukawa, the living life of Rukawa. Would Rukawa and Kiku become partner finally?

Characters: Rukawa, Kiku and SD casts

Paring: Rukawa Kiku

General/Romance

* * *

Chapter 23: They failed

#Rukawa#  
I already knew that I won't get a good result this time but I never thought that it would that bad. Kiku looked at me when the teacher delivered the result to us.

"Kaede, how come you get 4 subjects failed?" Kiku asked.

I shrugged. Actually this was the first time I got such bad result.

#Kiku#  
After class finished, we arrived the gym. Akagi san and others were worried about the exam result of team. Now, they got 4 people out of the first 5 starter failed more than 4 subjects in the exam. They were not able to participate if they got 4 subjects failure.

"Rukawa, I wouldn't believe that you got such poor result." Ayako san exclaimed.

"What? I always know that kitsune should get poor result!" Hanamachi laughed.

"Baka!" Captain hit him, "You are the poorest one. You got 7 subjects failed!"

"How darn you..." before Hanamachi finished, Ayako hit him by her fan.

"Rukawa is the top 10 of the high school entrance public exam." Ayako said.

"What?" I surprised.

I looked at everyone, except Kaede and Ayako, all jaw dropped to this announcement.

"Top 10?" Mitsui asked uncertainly.

"Are you sure. Ayako chan?" Ryota asked.

"Kaede?" I asked.

#Rukawa#  
Kaede?" Kiku looked at me wondering Ayako san word.

I only shrugged.

"Are you really that smart, Rukawa?" Captain asked.

I kept silence.

"Then how come you get this poor result this time?" He shouted to me.

I shrugged again.

"Anyway, you four bakas come with me to beg for the re-exam." Captain pushed us out the gym and headed to the staff room.

#Kiku#  
I couldn't help to laugh because Captain Akagi seemed very angry and pushed the fail 4 to go to the staff room. They both had a interesting face. Mitsui san smiled embarrassedly. Ryota san looked at Ayako as if examing her anger. Hanamachi sang his tensai song while Kaede was still expressionless.

We both waited outside the staff room when Akagi san and the four went inside to beg for the re-exam. After they went out, they were given a chance to re-take the exam.

"Listen. You both will come to my house after practice tomorrow to have the study camp at my house." Akagi said.

They all exclaimed, even Kaede wanted to rejected. But re-rejected by Akagi san.

"Kiku, would you also help us?" Ayako asked.

I nodded. _It would be funny._

* * *

#Kiku#  
"Kaede, I think you better change your job schedule." I said to Kaede while we were walking home.

He looked at me mutely.

"You better get your off tomorrow and work on Sunday instead, then you won't have to blame by the manager." I said.

He still kept silence but nodded.

_Why could he speak a word?_

"Could I ask you a question?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"I take it is a yes." I said, "Why your result is that poor when you should get a better one?"

He looked at me again.

#Rukawa#  
"Why your result is that poor when you should get a better one?" Kiku asked me.

I looked at her wondering how to reply. Should I tell the truth?

"Hey!" Kiku exclaimed, "You haven't spoken a word for a long time. I think I already forget your sound."

"Baka." I muttered.

"R-U-K-A-W-A!" She shouted, "Can you speak something except Baka?"

"OK!" I replied.

"Go ahead then." She said happily, "Your answer?"

_She changed so fast. Funny girl. Wouldn't "OK" differ from "Baka" already?_

#Kiku#  
He smiled suddenly.

"Kaede?" I asked, "Is anything funny here? Why do you suddenly smile?"

He looked at me again but dropped the smile. He looked a bit serious. His hand caressed the tip of his lip as if wondering if I was saying the truth.

#Rukawa#  
I didn't recognised I smiled. I touched my lip to see whether it was curved to become a smile or not.

_It seemed that I smiled so often now._

"Kaede?" Kiku suddenly said, "it's nothing if you smile. Just because you are happy with me, ne?"

I looked at her again.

_Right, because you always care about me._

#Kiku#  
He looked at me again and his face softened. And...smile again.

I held his hand and leaned a bit closer to him.

"Hey!" I asked softly, "You haven't replied me."

#Rukawa#  
Her face reddened. I wouldn't help but smiled again.

_My heart felt so warm that I desired for so long time._

She held me hand suddenly and learned a bit closer to me. I just wanted to enjoy this moment, but she spoke again.

"Hey!" she asked softly, "You haven't replied me."

Flashback

When the time they finished the practice match...

"You are not good today." Kiku said, "Are you not in mood to play against me?"

Rukawa glazed at her and wondered why a girl always got in mad on him while he didn't get any thing on her. He shrugged and walked away.

"Wait." Kiku asked, "You haven't gave me your answer."

"Sigh. . . no." Rukawa replied underneath and headed to his bike.

END of Flashback

I should know that whatever she was nice to me, she was still Kiku. The one always insist to have the answer to her question.

"I didn't feel well." I said.

"What?" She surprised.

#Kiku#  
"I didn't feel well." he said.

"What?" I was scared.

I touched his forehead, but the temperature was normal.

"What?" He muttered and caught my hand.

"You said you are not well." I replied.

He sighed.

"I said I DIDN'T feel well." He said, "Not I don't feel well."

"Huh?" I confused, "Why do you suddenly tell me you didn't feel well? When?"

He sighed again.

"Exam." He answered.

"Oh!" Finally I knew his meaning, "Next time, you should give me a complete sentence."

#Rukawa#  
"Oh!" She finally knew what I was talking again, but then she continued.

"Next time, you should give me a complete sentence." She commended.

I tightened my hold of her hand and said, "Yes, teacher."

¡

¡

End of chapter 23

I hope you like this chapter.

Review please.


	25. 24 Study camp

**I am not alone**

¡

Disclamation: I don't own SD characters...

This story is about Rukawa and Kiku, the OC. You can find out the family of Rukawa, the living life of Rukawa. Would Rukawa and Kiku become partner finally?

Characters: Rukawa, Kiku and SD casts

Paring: Rukawa Kiku

General/Romance

* * *

Thanks **_Nur Izzana_** and **_Kaekefox_** for the review...

* * *

Chapter 24: Study camp

--At Akagi's house--

#Rukawa#  
I was tired to have revision after the practice. Although practice ended earlier than usual, I was not in good mood to study right now at this moment and at this place.

_It ruined my dinner with Kiku... _

"Kaede, don't sleep." Kiku said before she went to help Mitsui on English.

I nodded mutely.

_Well, I will try but I can't guarantee._

Captain continued teaching Math and Physic. Those things that I already knew but Do'aho gave him some interesting answers. I really wondered what lesson he learnt from! I was too boring and I "accidentally" slept finally.

#Kiku#  
When I was still teaching Mitsui senpai the English grammar, I heard Akagi senpai shouted like Gori!

"Sakuragi!" He shouted, "What kind of answers are there? You Baka!"

I smiled.

"And you, Rukawa!" He continued, "Wake up at once or I will kill you."

I giggled. Surely, Kaede fell asleep.

"Interesting? They are always the happy elements in the team." Mitsui suddenly said.

I nodded.

"Oh, sorry! Let's continue." I said.

"Haruko! Come and give a hand." Akagi shouted, "It is impossible to handle two bakas."

I laughed finally.

"Kiku." Akagi shouted, "What are you laughing at? Teach that baka his English."

Before I answered, Mitsui senpai shouted back.

"Who do you refer baka?" He shouted, "You, annoying Gori!"

I wouldn't help but rolled my stomach and laughed on the sofa.

_They are really funny._

#Rukawa#  
Ayako hit my head by her paper fan and woke me up.

_What'd happened?_

Kiku laughed while rolled on the sofa. Captain Akagi stared at Mitsui. Mitsui face reddened and stared back. Haruko stood beside me helplessly.

"OK! Go back to where we are." Ayako shouted, "We are here to study!"

"Akagi senpai, you teach Hanamichi. Mitsui senpai, you learn from Kiku. Haruko, you teach Rukawa. And Rukawa, you make sure that you don't sleep again." She continued.

Right, everything seemed back to normal.

Haruko pointed to the equation and tried to explain. But her voice too soft and she was too scare to face me.

_Why does she scare of me? I really don't know. Anyway, she tried hard to talk to me although she scares about my exterior._

She kept her eyes down for an hour.

"scare?" I muttered.

"um...?" She headed up and down immediately.

Sighed, I better finish this fast otherwise, she would be scared to die.

#Kiku#  
I finished teaching Mitsui senpai and he leaned on the sofa and slept immediately.

I looked at Kaede who finished his work and passed it to Hurako.

He leaned on the table and slept immediately.

"How does his work?" I asked while walking toward the dinning table.

"um...nearly all correct." Hurako said.

"He is smart." Ayako said.

"What?" Someone shouted.

We turned and see Sakuragi standing beside the table.

"Are you finished?" Hurako asked.

"Ha...ha...Of course." He shouted, "I am the Tensai."

He then noted that Rukawa was sleeping.

"Hey! Kitsune." He shouted and shook Rukawa, "How come you already sleep?"

"Don't, Sakuragi-kun." Hurako said, "Do you hungry?"

"Yeap." He said happily.

After Hurako turned to the kitchen, he started again with Kaede.

"Hey! Wake up. Kitsune. Hurako is cooking something to eat."

"Let him sleep!" Ayako hit Sakuragi.

"Itai..."

"I take him to the sofa." I said.

They looked at me.

"Are you sure?" Ayako asked uncertainly.

I nodded.

"That's great." Sakuragi said.

"Kaede, wake up and sleep on the sofa." I gently shook Kaede.

#Rukawa#  
I opened my eyes and saw Kiku standing besides smiling.

"...time to go?" I muttered.

"um..."

She looked confused. I looked around and recognized that I was in Captain's house.

"Let sleep there on the sofa." Kiku said holding my arm.

I nodded and stood up while Kiku were still holding my arm.

I learned that Sakuragi, Ayako and Hurako were looking at us. But I just ignored them.

I sit on the only left 1-seat sofa.

"OK! You sleep here." Kiku said softy and let go of me.

"Don't." I felt tense and pulled her back.

"Hm...?"

"Stay here with me." I muttered.

#Kiku#  
"Don't." He pulled me and I fell on the sofa.

"Hm...?" I wondered what did he want.

"Stay here with me." he muttered.

I looked at him.

"Stay with me." he muttered again.

"Hm...?" My face a bit burned, "They all looked at us."

"I might not sleep well." He said softy.

I suddenly remembered that he always get nightmare and of course, he didn't want any of his teammates knew it.

"Nightmare..." I nodded.

_Flashback_

_"Are you alright?" I said worriedly eyeing on Rukawa sleeping on the sofa of my house after dinner._

_He opened his eyes._

_"Have a nightmare?" I asked._

_He nodded._

_"What's happened." I asked and sit beside him._

_"Mummy mis-took me as otousan." he whispered._

_I kept quiet and let him continued._

_"I said I am Kaede but she doesn't remember me." he muttered, "She just scolded to me and shouted to me as if I am my father."_

_"What did she say?" I asked. I guessed if it would be better if he could speak it out._

_"I wouldn't remember nor understand." he whispered, "but it wasn't any good."_

_"Damn! I've ever never seen my otousan." I muttered, "How should I know what'd happened to mummy? I couldn't help."_

_"Kaede." I said softy. I couldn't see him like this._

_He shook and stood up._

_"Kaede." I asked._

_"I am going to play basketball." He said._

_"What?" I wondered I hearing wrongly, "It's 11 in the evening."_

_I pushed him back on the sofa._

_"I don't want to sleep." He whispered while hiding his head in his hand._

_"No. Stay here." I said, "I stay with you and you can sleep well."_

_I then leaned closer him in order to comfort him._

_He looked at me._

_"Sleep." I said._

_He looked at me. Then he suddenly put his arm under my waist and pulled me closer._

_I looked at him and he closed his eyes already._

_End of Flashback_

#Rukawa#  
"Nightmare..." she muttered.

She did really know me. I just afraid that I would suddenly scream out at Captain's house.

I put my hand under her waist and pulled her closer.

Sigh of Relieved.

"Good night." I whispered.

#Kiku#  
He held on my waist and pulled me closer. Although this was not the first time, I felt shy when he did it at this moment.

But his form calmed and his eyes closed.

"Good night." He whispered softy.

"Good night, Kaede." I muttered.

Putting my head on his chest and my hand around his waist, I slept with him on the 1-seat sofa at Akagi senpai's house.

* * *

Next morning...looking at the sleeping couple on the 1-seat sofa.

"When they become like this?" Akagi asked.

"Yesterday night." Ayako replied.

"No, I don't mean this." Akagi said, "Their relationship indeed."

All shrugged.

"How can we know." Ryato said, "He seldom talks and Kiku only talk about basketball when practice."

"An English when teaching me." Mitsui muttered.

End of chapter 24

I hope you like this chapter.

Review please.


	26. 25 Shock!

**I am not alone**

¡

Disclamation: I don't own SD characters...

This story is about Rukawa and Kiku, the OC. You can find out the family of Rukawa, the living life of Rukawa. Would Rukawa and Kiku become partner finally?

Characters: Rukawa, Kiku and SD casts

Paring: Rukawa Kiku

General/Romance

* * *

Thanks **_Nur Izzana_** and **_Kaekefox_** for the reviews.  
Nur Izzana: I thought I update this story quite regularly...say once per month...do I?

* * *

Chapter 25: Shock!

#Kiku#  
Kaede and the basketball team members passed the re-exam. They were able to play the HI next week after the training camp with another school during next Monday to Wednesday. Besides, Kaede's mother would be sent to the State next Wednesday after confirmed by the State. Things seemed going smoothly.

I went to Kaede's house in order to help Kaede packing his mother's stuff.

Kaede and I was finding the suitable clothes and necessities, such as some Kaede's photos (that he said was very important!)

I looked at the bed, there were full of clothes. I then decided to tidy up while Kaede continued to search all the "necessities". But when I looked at him, he was asleep!

"Kaede, don't sleep." I said.

He continued his work then.

Suddenly, "Kiku..." he called me.

I felt the tense atmosphere. I turned and saw him holding a letter.

#Rukawa#  
I was finding all the things for mum. Of course she should bring some of my photos otherwise, I would not sure whether she would still remember me anymore.

Suddenly, I saw an envelop addressed to me. I opened it. I was shocked after reading the first line!

"Kiku..." I would only call Kiku to stand by me.

#Kiku#  
""What'd happened? What's that letter?" I asked while walking toward Kaede.

_What'd happened?_

I looked at the letter and felt shock!

"Kaede..." I held his hand. His hand was cold.

We both sat on the floor to continue reading the letter.

* * *

Dearest Kaede,

I am not your mother! This is the deepest secret in my heart!

Your mother named Naomi Rukawa but not Sakura Rukawa.

"I am not your mother!" I haven't told you because I didn't want to hurt you. However I thought you have the right to know the truth. I knew that my ill is getting worse, it would be better if I wrote down everything before I forget. Thus, I am writing this letter to explain everything to you. If you have a chance to read this letter, I am possibly not in this world, otherwise, you could not have any chance to get this.

I am sorry. I knew that I have not treated you very good. But trust me, I already did my best. Every time, I looked at you I can remember the whole story that I am going to tell you.

Do I tell you any information about your dad? In case I haven't. Your father is a successful businessman. His name is Richard David Wills, the owner of the Wills International Enterprise. You would possibly hear his name around if you have paid attention to the financial news. Your father is a handsome guy with bronze hair, thin lip and narrow eyes with ocean blue iris. Your eyes are absolutely the copy of his.

I first met your father when I studied in USA. He was my classmate. After graduated, we decided to marry. I thought I was the happiest wife in the world when I had married your father. After marriage, he went to Japan with me to meet my family - my younger brother and my little sister. And this was the terrible start although I didn't know at that time.

I always ask myself: Why should I take the offer and work in Japan? And why did your father allow me to work in Japan?

He had to go back to USA for his business very often. He would come back to Japan every month or longest 2 months. Although he stayed for a week only, I was happy because my husband was nice to my family members whenever he met them. I just thought that he was being well with my family, especially nice to my sister - helping her study and picking her up after school. I was very innocent, I won't think any other dirty thing as they were sister-in-law and brother-in-law.

Half year later, my younger sister went to study overseas. It was your dad's recommendation that she should study in USA because he could take care of her. I was very happy of this suggestion because he could take care of my younger sister (she was 17 only at that year). But after that, the frequency of your dad to come back Japan was less. I asked him but he excused with his busy business. I was very innocent as I said before, I believed my husband wholeheartedly. So, I worked until Christmas to visit him.

I didn't find anything wrong when I went back to my house in USA. My sister was still my lovely sister although a bit fatter. She said because of the hamburgers. My husband was still my beloved partner. He had had crazy sex with me every night as if he didn't have one for a long time - just like me. After vocation, I went back to Japan happily.

When your dad called me and said my sister was going to die 6 months after I had gone back to Japan, I and your uncle went to USA immediately. When we arrived the hospital, my sister had died!

But YOU was born.

Doctor said, "She was too young to give birth, beside she had had under great pressure when she was pregnant!" She was still 5 mouths to 19 when she died! Then the doctor turned to your dad and patted him sympathy, "Sorry, I could not save your wife."

I was shocked!

My sister died. But the doctor said she was My husband's "wife"!

My husband's son's mother died! But she was not me! I am still alive.

WHO AM I then?

Do you know how much I have hurt to know that my sister has betrayed me and even has a child with my husband?

Do you know how much I have hurt to know that my husband has another woman and WHO is my dear little sister?

Do you want how much I have hurt to know that my husband has a son but I am not his mother?

I couldn't forgive my husband who had another woman! He said he loved me but he could not live with love but without sex.

"I am sorry but it was unfortunately that Naomi had pregnant." He said.

Then why did he have to pick my sister? I asked him. But he said he had other girls as well as before.

"But I thought it would be better to have a regular one." He said, "and I like Naomi. She is a lovely girl and I am her first..."

But she was only 18 when she was pregnant! I am sorry but your dad is a big ASS! I divorced and I took you with me because I didn't want my sister's son living with that ugly man. This was why your last name is Rukawa. Do you remember once you cried and asked my why when your classmate look upon you because you follow your mother's family name? You finally got the answer!

I thought I could forgive my sister but I just couldn't! Therefore, I just revenged on you. I am so sorry for my misbehaviours throughout these years. I knew you are hurt by my scold and my beat. Every time I beat you, I cried because I didn't want to hurt you. So finally I've decided to neglect your appearance as I thought this is the best solution. I thought I won't hurt you anymore, but I am WRONG. You are no longer hurt physically but spiritually.

I still remembered when the last time I went to your school for the parent day. It was your 1st year of the Junior School. Your teacher told me the comments of your behaviours at school.

You don't smile   
- I knew this is because I said I hate your smile. (This is because my little sister used to smile like that to me) ...But you are still very tender to me.

You don't speak   
- I knew this is because every time you tried to speak, I shouted you to shut up...But you still always try to tell me your school life and basketball improvement.

You are too slim  
- I knew this is because I refused to cook for you and you have to prepare your own meal...But you tell me you don't want to become a fatty kid, like the classmate sitting beside you.

You are too crazy for basketball although your academic is good   
- I knew this is because I once said I like Michael Jordan...thus you tell me you have to practise hard and become the number one basketball player. You are trying to appreciate me...always

You always isolate yourself   
- I knew this is because I said I don't like to see you around...you just keep your foots in your bedroom or outside to play basketball alone. You are just scared to stay with others because you thought you are not welcomed.

I am sorry. I knew that you are a good kid. I knew that you always want me happy. Trust me, I've really tried to love you as a son of mine. But I just couldn't persuade myself to love a kid of my husband & my sister.

I am sorry. I won't beg you to forgive me because I am not worth to be forgiven.

Finally, allow me to say... bless you have a happy life.

With love,   
Your okaasan (may I entitle this?) or would this - Aunt Sakura - better?

P.S. If you want to find your dad, here is the latest contact number I got: 1-526-889658.

* * *

#Rukawa#  
We finished the letter.

I was not my mum's son.

My mum was not my mum but my aunt and my aunt was my mum.

"Oh god!" I was going crazy!

I looked at Kiku.

"This is why she doesn't remember me because she tried to forget all these things." I said.

#Kiku#  
We finished the letter.

I looked at Kaede who looked pale.

It was so shock!

"Oh god!" He whispered.

He headed up and looked at me after a while.

"This is why she doesn't remember me because she tried to forget all these things." Muttered Kaede.

Tears dropped...but he was still silent.

I embraced him tightly.

_What can I do?_

¡

¡

End of chapter 25

I hope this chapter makes sense and I hope I can express the emotion and behaviour of Kaede's mother (the one who is in the hospital). I hope I can make next chapter a happy chapter...

I hope you like this chapter.

Review please - Just using a minute to give me a line for the X'mas!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! See you again next year!


	27. 26 Thanks, Kiku

**I am not alone**

¡

Disclamation: I don't own SD characters...

This story is about Rukawa and Kiku, the OC. You can find out the family of Rukawa, the living life of Rukawa. Would Rukawa and Kiku become partner finally?

Characters: Rukawa, Kiku and SD casts

Paring: Rukawa Kiku

General/Romance

* * *

Nur Izzana: Finally, I recognized that my update is not monthly...sometimes I couldn't get any good ideas to continue the story.

* * *

Chapter 27:

#Kiku#  
Kaede went to have their 3 days training.

He seemed calm after that incident but I knew that he was upset.

"How can I help him?" I wondered.

Would it be better to take that letter to his mother in order to recall her memory? Would this too heavy to her? I didn't know but I decided to talk to Kaede about this issue.

#Rukawa#  
"Rukawa, your call." Ayako senpei shouted.

"Domo." I guessed it was Kiku on the call.

Before I headed to the phone, I heard them mocking.

"It is Kiku." Ayako said.

"Really?" Ryota said.

"I already know that they have something." Mitsui said.

I shrugged and remembered...

_Flashback_

_I tried my best to concentrate on the training. I really thought that I had done my best to pretend nothing happened. However, until Ayako talked to me in front of the senpei._

_"Rukawa, you seems distracted." She said._

_"I think so." Captain said, "Don't tell me it is because Hanamichi is not here, so no one boosts you."_

_"Noop..." Mitsui said, "I think it is because..."_

_He looked at Ayako and Ryota and then they said together, "because KIKU!"_

_"You miss Kiku already?" Ayako asked mockingly._

_I looked at them wondering why I would have such senpei._

_"Baka!" I muttered and turned to leave._

_End of Flashback_

"Kiku?" I asked although I'd already known that it should be definitely Kiku, otherwise, who would call me.

"Kaede, how are your day?"

I felt a bit happy to hear her voice.

"..."

"You have to speak, you know?" She said, "we are talking in the phone."

"...OK..." I muttered.

I heard her soft laugh.

"So?" I asked.

"I just want to ask you something." She said.

"..." What did she want to ask me? I wondered.

"Do you think it would be good to bring the letter to your...um...mother?"

What?

"Why?" I wondered.

"May be she can recall something."

"Would it be too risky?" I asked.

"..."

"Let me think about it." I said.

"Kaede..." she said in a low voice.

"Yes."

"Remember, I am here to share anything with you"

I felt touch.

"I know." I muttered, "and thanks."

"May be we can ask the doctor about this." She suggested.

"Hn...after I come back."

"OK!" She said, "I will visit your mother tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"Bye then, Take care."

"Bye..."

I put the receiver back on the phone and turned to leave. When I turned, I saw "them" looking at me.

"Is it Kiku?" They asked.

I glared at them.

"I sleep now." I muttered.

#Kiku#  
"Kaede! Here!"

He headed to me.

"Hi." he said.

#Rukawa#  
I saw Kiku standing outside the hospital. She also saw me walking to her.

"Kaede! Here!" She shouted and waved to me.

I walked a bit faster.

"Hi." I said when I reached her.

#Kiku#  
"I have the letter with me." I told him.

He nodded.

"Let visit Doctor Ogai first."

He nodded.

I looked at him.

"Let's go." He said and held my hand.

#Rukawa#  
After visiting Doctor Ogai, he said it would be good to let my mother read the letter.

So, we went to mummy's room. Kiku went inside the room and I stood outside. I saw her talking to my mother and then passing her the letter.

I knew that I was very nervous as I could feel that my heart beating faster and faster.

About 10 minutes, mother looked up and talked to Kiku. Some minutes later, Kiku pointed to me.

"What are they talking?" I muttered.

Kiku then came to open the door and let me went inside.

I stunned.

"How is thing going on?" I asked her softly.

She didn't reply and just smiled to me.

#Kiku#  
"I didn't remember anything of this letter mentioned." she said after reading the letter.

I kept quiet because I was not sure what would be going on.

"Where is my brother?" She asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Who take care of me?" She asked me.

"Kaede." I said softly.

"Kaede..." She muttered, "he still takes care of me after what I have treated him."

I muted.

"Is that boy Kaede?" She asked.

I was surprised to her questions.

I looked at her and then I pointed to where Kaede stood.

"Poor child." She said, "Can you let him come inside?"

"Yes, of course." I answered and went to open the door immediately.

When I opened the door, Kaede stunned outside.

"Come on." I said.

But he seemed lost in mind.

"How is thing going on?" he asked uncertainly.

I just smiled to him and held his hand pulling him to come inside the room. I found that his hand was really cold.

"Nothing bad." I comforted him.

#Rukawa#  
"Nothing bad." Kiku suddenly said.

What did it mean?

I looked at her and she smiled.

"Kaede..."

I shocked to hear this voice. I turned and looked at mummy.

"Kaede..." It was truth. Mummy was calling my name.

#Kiku#  
"Kaede..." His mother call him.

Rukawa shocked. I saw him turned so slowly and so uncertainly. Only one move but it seemed taking million seconds to finish it. Finally, he looked at his mother.

"Kaede..." His mother call him again.

I looked at Kaede, his eyes already filled with tears.

"Come here." She said softly.

Kaede went and stood beside the bed.

"...Okaasan..." he said uncertainly and nearly inaudibly.

"I am sorry." She said.

"...no..." Kaede replied and shook his head.

"Actually I don't remember you."

"..."

"I just remembered that your dad left me." She said, "but I can't get the reason. And now, after reading this letter, I know the reason finally. But I feel surprise that I just like a third party to read this letter."

Kaede looked up wondering.

"Where is your uncle?" She changed the topic and asked.

"He... he moved." Kaede headed down.

"Moved?"

"..."

Kaede's mother seemed understood and didn't ask further. They kept silence for a while.

"You should look like your dad. Really!" Suddenly she said.

"...I don't know..." He replied softly.

"That why I don't like to see you." She said, "Every time you come to see me, I feel uncomfortable."

"..." Kaede muted and kept his head down.

Suddenly I saw there were some water drops on the floor near where Kaede stood. I looked at him and recognized that his tears dropped finally. Of course, those words were too hard for Kaede.

However, I didn't went to his side but just kept my stood at the end of the bed so as to no interrupted their mother-son conversation.

"Kiku's told me about the arrangement to USA." She said.

Kaede nodded.

"How can you get enough money?" She asked.

Kaede used his arm to clean the face and looked up.

"Kiku's father helps to pay first." He answered.

"You can use my money in bank." She said.

"..um...it... has been used for the fee in this hospital already..." Kaede replied softly.

"All?" She asked.

"I am sorry."

"No...it's alright." She said, "but how about your living then?"

"I have part time job."

She looked at Kaede but Kaede didn't note because he still looked at the floor. She reached out her hand and held on Kaede's suddenly.

Kaede shocked for the touch and looked up unbelievably.

"Thank you." She said, "my son."

Kaede looked at his mother and kneed down suddenly.

"...Okaasan..." He sobbed.

"Thank you." She said again, "and ...sorry."

Kaede didn't reply and kept crying beside his mother. His mother smoothed his hair tenderly.

#Kiku#  
We left the hospital.

I looked at Kaede, his eyes were all red after crying. But he seemed happy now.

"If Hanamichi sees you now, he would definitely laugh at you." I said mockingly.

He looked at me so intensively. I knew that my face grew red. Suddenly, he hugged me tightly.

"Thanks, Kiku." He muttered.

It was good that Kaede and his mother's problem solved and he was happy.

"You are welcomed." I said and smiled happily.

#Rukawa#  
"If Hanamichi sees you now, he would definitely laugh at you." She said suddenly.

I looked at her. It was because she suggested to take the letter to mummy, otherwise, thing wouldn't go well.

"Thanks, Kiku." I said and hugged her tightly in my arm.

She hugged me back and looked up.

"You are welcomed." She said and smiled warmly.

I felt lucky to have Kiku on my side.

I smiled.

¡

End


End file.
